Fate is Funny, isn't it?
by GR4YS
Summary: Naruto is the hottest guy in school, every girl loves him, but he doesn't like any girl in high school. Everything changes when he meets average girl, Hinata, and he seems to like her. Turns out she will be living next to Naruto in an apartment, and will be going to the same high school as him. Will a relationship form between the two? Will the Naruto fan club get in the way?
1. Fate is Funny, isn't it? Chapter 1

Fate is funny, isn't it? – Chapter 1

Naruto opens the letter, a love letter he received form a secret admirer. It slipped out of his locker when he opened it.  
Naruto, "God, **another **one."

He throws it onto a pile of growing love letters.

"How many times do I have to do this every day?"  
He is somewhat ungrateful, he has the power to make girls fall in love with him, but he doesn't even seem to like one girl. Every man in the school wishes he were Naruto, those powers to win the hearts of women, amazing.

Sasuke walks up to him and pats him on the back.

Sasuke, "Man, another one?"  
Naruto, "Yeah, looks like it, these damn girls don't know when to quit."  
"Seriously man? How can you be so shallow? Your such an empty bag."  
"I couldn't care less what anyone thinks about me, I just want to finish sophomore year and get promoted to a junior."  
"Well, it's nice to have some sort of relationship during high school. It provides that cliché kind of friskiness."  
"Wow, you are so retarded."  
"Just spit balling here."  
Naruto then closes his locker, while Sasuke looks at the big pile full of letters from admirers. Sasuke opens one up.

Sasuke, "Didn't you even take a look at any of them?"

Naruto, "As if."  
"Look, it has a picture of a girl in it."  
"So."  
"Its her in a… bikini."  
"So."  
"She has a huge rack."  
"So."  
"She has a big ass."  
"So."  
"I'm freaking serious, she's hot man, look."  
Sasuke throws the picture onto Narutos face.

Naruto, "… she's ok."  
Sasuke, "Man, you seriously have no feelings. Do you mind if I borrow this for a while?"  
"Knock yourself out, you can have it. I'm sure one of these other pictures has some other girl posing nude for me, I wouldn't be surprised."

"… I wish I were you so I could get girls to pose naked for me! Lucky bastard!"  
"Not like I asked for it."  
They grabbed their stuff and walked home together. On the way they stopped at a local video game store.

Sasuke, "Did you hear that a new student is coming to our school this Monday?"  
Naruto, "_Sure_, like _I_ know _everything_."  
Sasuke, "Man… I hope she's hot!"  
Naruto picks up a game, it's for the pc. He gets curious and turns it around, turns out it's an eroge.

Naruto, "Here you go." He hands it to Sasuke.

Sasuke, "Oh YEAH! An eroge, that's why you don't like girls, you're too busy doing fake ones!"  
"That's freaking gross man."  
"Stating a possibility here."  
"No way, I hate those things."  
They get a few used games then they get out the store to realize its getting dark.

Sasuke, "Sorry man, I need to go man. Its getting dark out, I'll see you in school, okay?"  
Naruto, "Whatever."  
Sasuke then runs home while waving Naruto goodbye from a distance.

Naruto, "God he drives me insane."  
He starts walking home when he sees a girl looking around the neighborhood with a confused look on her face.

Naruto, "What are you looking for? There is a neighborhood watch here."

Then the girl turns around. Almost, apparently, she turns in slow motion. Her flowing hair, her below average breasts, her average body figure, her skinny body, all gets his attention and he skips a beat.  
Girl, "Oh, sir, do you know where _ apartments are?"  
Naruto, "Uh… I uh… ummm… uh, yeah, that's the apartment building I live in."  
Girl, "Can you show me where it is?"  
"Uh, um…"  
"If it's too much to ask for then I guess I can…"  
"N-No, it's no problem at all, I'll show you where it is."  
He takes her to his apartment building.

Naruto, "H-Here we are."  
Girl, "Thank you."  
"Don't mention it. Are you moving here?"  
"Yes, I see you live here right? Guess we will be neighbors!"  
"Actually, my parents own this, I just live here for free."  
"Wow, that's neat!"  
"And I kinda manage this Apartment building."  
"Oh, isn't that a coincidence?"  
"That means you will be bringing your checks to me."  
"Ha, that's ironic I would ask directions to an apartment building to the owner of the apartment!"  
"Why don't we go inside, get settled?"  
They go inside and Naruto helps her with her bags and brings them into the front office.

Naruto opens up a check list book with people names on it of the residents of the apartment building.

Naruto, "I see, your name is Hinata, right?"  
Hinata, "Yes sir."  
"No need to call me sir, Naruto is suffice."  
"Sure."  
"Here you go."

He passes her the keys and tells her where her room is.

Naruto, "Enjoy your stay here, you and I will be living across the hall from each other, so if you need something, just knock on my door. Please enjoy your stay here."  
Hinata, "Will do."  
As soon as she gets into the elevator he turns his face towards the wall and pushes his face against it.

Naruto, "What is this feeling in my chest? The tightness… the warmth, it feels weird."

Naruto shrugs it off… wait a second…

Naruto, "Was I just… being nice to someone? Let alone a girl! Why? Why, why, why, why? Why was I smiling and joking around with her? Why? Did she slip something in my drink… no wait I haven't drank anything since lunch."

Then his stomach growls.

"I guess its time for dinner."  
*Next morning*  
Naruto, "And as soon as I saw her I was full of awe, I couldn't believe what I was seeing, she was so beautiful, so great. Man, why am I telling you this?"  
Sasuke, "Cause I'm the only friend you've got. It looks like you're in love with this girl."  
"Am not! I've never felt love for a girl before, besides, I just met her yesterday."  
"Well, theirs a first for everything I suppose. Did you ask for her name?"  
"It's Hinata."  
"Man you're a fast worker! How did you find out her name so quickly?"  
"She is renting a room at my apartment building."  
Sasuke puts his and on his chin and then squeezes Narutos cheeks.

Sasuke, "You are so lucky! I hate you, lucky bastard!"  
Naruto hears some gasps in the background.

Naruto, "Wait a minute… I hear something."  
Sasuke, "Maybe it's the sound of your future lover…"  
"Shhh…. Listen."  
Naruto then pulls open a closet then girls just fall out of it.

Naruto, "What the hell were you girls doing?"  
Sakura, "Naruto is in love with another girl! This cannot be! Am I not good enough for you?"  
She squeezes her boobs a bit but he just ignores it, not even reacting to it.

Ino, "What about me?" She shakes her hips a bit, but again, this does nothing to Naruto.

Naruto, "Can you girls leave me alone?"  
The girls start to walk away then Sasuke come up and runs to them.

Sasuke, "Wait up girls! I'm totally free! I have no girlfriend! I'm available!"  
All the girls give him the cold shoulder though.

*Later*

Naruto, "*Yawn* looks like its time for me to go home."  
*At Home*  
Naruto paces back and forth through his living room, thinking about this girl he seems to have a crush on, its only been one time he has seen her face, but that image is firmly planted onto his brain.

*Monday Morning*

Sasuke, "Dude, I'm so excited to see who this girl is! I hope she's hot!"  
Naruto, "Well, I guess for you that's beneficial, but these kinds of things are just…"  
Just before he see could finish his sentence, the girl Naruto met the other day, Hinata, walks around the corner towards her new locker she was assigned.

Sasuke, "I've never seen that girl before! I think she is the new girl, awww, too bad, she is soo skinny and plain."  
Naruto, "Uhh, ahhh, uahh.. uwahhhh…."  
"Whats wrong? Your whole entire face is red."  
"Uh… nothing… it's just… that's, that's her."  
"Wait a sec… _that's_ her? _That's _the girl you like?"

"Uh-huh."

"_That's_ the girl the hottest guy in High school likes?"  
"Yeah, why?"

"_That's_ her?"  
"Y-Yeah."  
"You sure?"  
"Sure as can be."  
"No wonder you never liked any of these girls, you like plain, flat chested, skinny ones!"

Hinata then notices Naruto looking at her.

Hinata, "Wow, look who is here! Guess we're going to the same high school."  
Naruto, "Well, it's gonna be a pleasure to be going to the same high school as you!"  
Hinata, "Likewise, we might even get to be in the same homeroom together!"

She then walks away waving him good bye.

Sasuke, "What a surprise! Naruto actually being nice to a girl! This must _really_ be love."  
Naruto punches Sasukes stomach.

Naruto, "Shut up."  
Sasuke, "Damn it, your strong."  
Naruto then walks into the class room with Sasuke behind him.

To be continued…

Please Review this story!

*Note I own none of these characters. The story is completely fiction (Fan). Please support the anime/manga series of Naruto. Please support Shonen Jump.

Thank you for reading!* :3

Thank you for reading this story, but I have to ask you, would you prefer it to be more comedy or would you like more romance? Or is it okay as it is? Please tell me! Thank you again! Arigato! Gracias! Gratzi!


	2. Fate is Funny, isn't it? Chapter 2

Fate is Funny, isn't it? – Chapter 2

*In Class*  
They all go inside, when Naruto goes automatically to his seat looking down at his desk. Sasuke, who is a bit confused, goes up to Naruto.

Sasuke, "Uh, Naruto… why are you sitting? You and I usually stand and talk."  
Naruto, "I…. I can't talk now, my heart is…. Is beating too fast."  
"Since when do you have a heart? This must _really_ be true love! How romantic."  
Naruto then looks aggravated towards Sasuke. Sasuke then gets a bit scared and backs off a step.

Sasuke, "It's true though!"  
Naruto, "Do you have any Tums?"  
"What kind of man would I be if I carried Tums around with me?"  
"Ah, I guess you got a point."  
Sakura then jumps into their conversation and hands Naruto a pink Tums.

Sakura, "Here you go! I overheard your conversation and I'm here to rescue you!"  
Naruto looks at her with a mixed feelings kind of face.

Naruto, "Thank you, I guess" He takes it.

Sakura, "Thank you? I think this is the first time you've ever said thank you to anyone in this school!" She then took a picture of Naruto with a camera she had in her bra and ran to the other Naruto obsessed girls.

As they kept scrambling around like small mice with a piece of cheese, the teacher came in.

Teacher, "Ok class, take your seats we have a long day ahead of us."  
The class goes back to their seats.

Teacher, "Looks like everyone's sitting now. We have a new addition to our class, Hinata come in."  
Hinata walks in, gracefully, while all Naruto can do is stare and blush madly.

Hinata, "Hello, my name is Hinata; it will be a pleasure getting to know you all during the semester."  
She then notices Naruto in the class; she waves at him and smiles. Naruto snaps out of it and waves back.

Naruto, "_Ah_, hello."

All the girls in the class turn their focus on Naruto and see that his face is red, and then they look jealously at Hinata, all the while they murmur about her, but Hinata doesn't seem to notice.

Teacher, "So you know Naruto already? Well, theirs an empty seat next to him, why don't you sit their?"  
Hinata, "Thank you sir."  
She goes up to the seat next to Naruto and sets her stuff their.

Hinata, "Looks like we'll be neighbors in school too."  
Naruto, "Isn't that something?" He smiles nervously.

Hinata, "I'm sure we'll have a nice class together."  
All the girls murmur even louder.

Sakura turns to Ino.

Sakura, "Why is Naruto so nice to her? Why is he blushing?"  
Ino, "I can't say for sure, but let's hope that isn't the girl he likes."

Sasuke then jumps into the conversation.

Sasuke, "_Hello_ ladies!"  
Ino, "Hey, your Narutos friend right?"  
Sasuke, "Yes I am! Why you ask?"  
Sakura, "Does Naruto like that girl?"  
Sasuke, "Chances are, I'm probably not the one who should say, figure it out for yourselves… but till then, can I have one of your girls phone number or email, maybe fax, Skype, facebook? ANYTHING?"  
The girls turn away in disgust and face the front of the room again.

Sasuke, "I get no luck."  
*Lunch Time*  
Sasuke walks up to Naruto and pats him on the head.

Naruto, "What do you want?"  
Sasuke whispers in his ear, "Hey, why don't you invite Hinata to eat with us?"  
Naruto, "Good idea."  
Naruto looks nervously to Hinata who is getting her stuff ready to go get her lunch.

Hinata, "Oh yes, Naruto right? Do you need something?"  
Naruto, "Uhmm, I w-was wondering if you'd like to eat lunch with me and my friend Sasuke."  
Hinata, "Sure! Sounds like a great idea! Lunch is always better when you eat with someone! But wait a minute… where is this friend of yours?"  
Naruto turns around and sees no one their.

Narutos mind, "That bastard, he planned this!"  
Hinata then pulls out her hand near Narutos hand.

Hinata, "Why don't we eat together then you can show me around the school?"  
Naruto, "Sounds like a deal!"

They both go together to the cafeteria get their food and go outside to eat it, in front of the fountain.

Naruto, "We're both eating our lunch outside in front of a fountain… sounds cliché."  
Hinata, "That's cause it is."  
And they talked a lot, they have a lot in common, and both enjoyed each others company.

Hinata, "Theirs only have twenty minutes left, if we don't finish up early, you won't be able to show me around this school."  
Naruto, "Damn, you're right, I'm almost done anyways, let's get going."

They throw away their stuff and go back into the building, and Naruto shows her where everything is, all the classrooms, bathrooms, the guidance counselors room, and lots of other rooms.

Hinata, "Looks like its time to return to hr, you coming?"  
Naruto, "Oh, I'll be their in a sec. Go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later."  
Hinata, "Well, okay then, thank you for showing me around, much appreciated!"  
She bows and waves him goodbye then walks towards class.

Naruto goes inside the bathroom and runs on the sink, then throws water on his face. His heart was beating so rapidly, it was starting to hurt him.

Naruto, "Why does my chest get so tight when I'm with her? My heart beats so fast and I can't stand it!"  
*Ruffle Ruffle* Naruto hears a sound when he is in the bathroom.

Naruto, "What's that? I think its coming from the ceiling."

He looks up and then suddenly more then ten girls fall from the ceiling and plop onto the floor.

Naruto, "What were you girls doing up their?"  
Tenten, "We had to do a secret mission! It's inevitable!"  
Ino, "Tell us Naruto, is Hinata the girl you like?"  
Naruto, "Why is it any of your business?"  
Sakura, "Everything about you is our business!"  
Naruto, "That's just creepy, how about you do the whole a world a favor and leave me out of your antics? It would do a **whole** lot of good. Bye."  
Then Naruto walks out of the bathroom and goes towards class.

Ino, "He was even colder then usual."  
Sakura, "We can't give up! We must persevere!"  
Ino, "Perseverance won't get us Naruto!"  
Tenten, "I kind of agree with Ino, we need to change our strategies a bit. We need to do something about that new girl."  
Sakura, "Hmm, I have an idea."  
*Back at class*

Naruto, "*Sigh* Those girls are crazy."  
Sasuke, "You say something?"  
Naruto, "Those girls are starting to creep me out. I want them to let me be free but they won't let me! Next thing you know it will be an official school club with a face book page and twitter."  
Sasuke, "You need to look at this."  
He pulls out his wallet and takes out a card; he then shows it to him.

Naruto, "What's this?"  
Sasuke, "The official Naruto fan club!"  
Naruto, "I'm… sorry, did you say Naruto fan club?"  
Sasuke, "Yeah, there's their email… twitter… face book… even Amazon account for pictures of you, hell you even got a YouTube account and a official web site!"  
Naruto, "WHAT?"  
Naruto looks at the card and his hands start to tremble.

Naruto, "I have a lot of stalkers don't I?"  
Sasuke, "Pretty much every girl in this high school likes you."

Naruto, "Why can't they just leave me alone?"  
Sasuke, "That's what you get for being the best looking guy in school."  
Naruto, "Hearing that come out of you sounds weird."  
Hinata then goes back to her seat.

Sasuke, "Oh hello, my name is Sasuke."  
Hinata, "Mine is Hinata, a pleasure."

Teacher, "Ok everyone, back to your seats!"

To be continued…

Please Review this story!

*Note I own none of these characters. The story is completely fiction (Fan). Please support the anime/manga series of Naruto. Please support Shonen Jump.

Thank you for reading!* :3

Thank you for reading this story, but I have to ask you, would you prefer it to be more comedy or would you like more romance? Or is it okay as it is? Please tell me! Thank you again! Arigato! Gracias! Gratzi!


	3. Fate is Funny, isn't it? Chapter 3

Fate is Funny, isn't it? – Chapter 3

*Few days later*

Naruto is up bright and early looking through his drawers for nice clothes to wear to school.

Naruto, "Man, why don't I have any good clothes?"  
He opens every single one several times in a row and shuffles through all his drawers and closet.

Naruto, "Damn, I'm gonna look so plain!"

Finally, he finds a shirt that looks better then usual.

"This is perfect! I wonder if Hinata will…"  
Before he finished his statement someone knocked on his door.

*Knock Knock*  
Naruto, "I'm not interested in any sort of religious pamphlets or any mail subscriptions.

Person at door, "It's me, _Hinata_ silly."

Naruto, "O-oh, Hinata, come in."  
He goes to the door and opens it and he sees Hinata with a plate of food in her hand.

Hinata, "I was wondering if we could eat breakfast together, it's the least I could do, you showed me around school and were so nice to me yesterday!"

Naruto, "Well, you are a new person here, might as well. That food smells good, how about I finish getting dressed up?"  
Hinata, "Oh yes, good idea, and when you come to my room to eat please do put on your pants, see you!"  
She leaves the room and goes to her room, waiting for Naruto.

Naruto, "Wow, I can't believe how nice I am to her, and my heart beats so fast around her, I feel like it will explode…. Wait… what did she mean by…"  
He looks down to see he was in his underwear when he opened the door.

Naruto blushes and runs to put on some pants.

He mentally prepares himself for a second then knocks at her door.

Hinata, "Naruto?"  
Naruto, "Yep."  
Hinata, "The doors are open, enter as you please."  
Naruto, "Why thank you."  
He walks in and closes the door behind him.

Hinata, "Here you go, please enjoy yourself! You can sit over their."  
She points to a bean bag chair.

Naruto, "Haha, are those the only seats you've got?"  
Hinata, "Pretty much."  
They both go into separate bean bags and talk for a while.

Hinata, "So how long have you been here?"  
Naruto, "My entire life, you see, my parents own this apartment and also apartments all over the world. They're always traveling around the world opening new ones and going to business meetings. I could've been home schooled and went with them, but I… theirs something about this city that just keeps me here, I'm not sure what it is, but its something. I really am attached to this city."  
Hinata, "You must really like it here."

Naruto, "And you, where did you come from?"  
Hinata, "I was transferred here, I'm kind of what you would call 'sick' but it's not contagious, so don't worry."  
Naruto, "Sick? What kind of sickness?"  
Hinata looks up at the ceiling for a second to ponder over what she should reply to that.

Hinata, "It's nothing special."  
Naruto, "Oh, okay."  
And they continue to eat and make small talk.

*At school*

Naruto opens his locker to pull out his books.

Sasuke, "So what happened?"  
Naruto, "And so we eat and talked about this and that."  
Sasuke, "Did you try to make a move?"  
Naruto, "I've only knew her for a few days, why in the name of hell would I make a move?"  
Sasuke pats Narutos back.

Sasuke, "Haha, I knew you'd say that! I was just testing you."  
Naruto looks at Sasuke with anger.

Naruto, "Save your shitting around for another person, would you?"  
Sasuke smiles and rubs Narutos back a bit.

Sasuke, "Man, lucky you, living to your sweat heart! Theirs all these girls here, why don't you try one of these girls?"  
Naruto, "Hell no."  
Sasuke, "Yeah! Again, as I thought, it's a cliché already!"  
*Shuffle Shuffle*  
Naruto hears something in the closet next to the lockers.

Naruto, "Wait, I hear something."  
He opens the closet door and girls fall onto the floor.

Naruto, "Why do you girls always do that?"  
Sasuke, "We're going to have find a better place to talk about things like this."  
Then Sakura jumps into the conversation.

Sakura, "It's true! You are in love with the new girl! As President of the Naruto fan club we cannot allow this!"  
Ino, "As Vice President I will make it my top priority to make sure we have our way with this dilemma!"  
Naruto, "How about you leave me the hell alone?"  
Tenten, "But Naruto, why her? She is plain and ordinary! Why not… me?" She then twirls her hair a bit.

Naruto, "I'd rather not, now if you don't mind, I will be leaving now."  
Naruto coldly walks away from the pack of fanatical girls.

Sasuke, "Hey ladies! I'm still here!"  
The girls give him a dark stare then he runs away from them.

Ino, "What do we do president?"  
Sakura, "We need to do something about this girl he likes."  
Ino, "I've got a _good_ idea."

*Later that day*

Naruto, "Hey Hinata, do you want to eat with me today again also?"  
Hinata, "I would, but today I've gotta go to Ms. _ room today to make up some stuff I need to learn so I can be on the same level as everyone else."  
Naruto, "Ahh, I see, well if you finish early, I'll be outside sitting near the fountain."  
Hinata, "I'm sure we'll meet each other their. Bye now!"  
Hinata runs to her locker and opens it; suddenly a slip of paper falls out. It was a secret admirer letter.

Hinata, "I wonder who did this… theirs a not on it."  
Its says to meet her behind the school after school.

Hinata, "God, I wonder…"  
She then goes to the class room. The class takes her about half of lunch break, she then runs towards the lunch to get her food and goes outside with it.

Hinata runs with her food to the fountain, and sure enough, Naruto was their.

Hinata, "Sorry I couldn't come earlier; it wasn't the easiest of lessons."  
Naruto, "No big deal, take a seat."  
She sits down next to him.

Hinata, "You know, when I opened my locker a letter fell out, it was a secret admirer's letter."  
Naruto then looks at her with a scared face.

Naruto, "A… secret… admirer's letter?"  
Hinata, "Yeah, and it said to meet the person behind the school after classes."  
Naruto, "Really? Are you going?"  
Hinata, "I don't think I should, it could be a prank."  
Naruto, "I think you should go to see who it is, and if no one arrives you don't really lose anything."

Hinata, "Now you've done it! You convinced me!"

Naruto, "Just hope it's a person worthy of you."  
Hinata blushes lightly while twiddling with her thumbs.

Hinata, "Uh, yeah… I suppose."  
Naruto then gets red also realizing what he said. Hinata looks down onto the ground.

Naruto, "Sorry, just thinking aloud."  
Hinata, "Oh, its fine." She then smiles to herself.  
Naruto smiles also but still wonders to himself who it could've been from.

*After Classes*

Hinata goes behind the school and waits patiently for the secret admirer to show his face, she doesn't know that Naruto is spying on her to make sure nothing goes wrong. Then out of the darkness the Naruto fan club members come out.

Hinata, "Girls? I don't think you girls could _**all**_ be my admirers!"

Sakura, "Save the stupid jokes for another time."  
Narutos mind, "What the hell are they doing?"  
Ino, "Lets get down to business, why are you here?"

Hinata, "Why am _I_ here? I came here expecting an admirer and got _**you**_ girls."  
Sakura, "That's not what we meant, why are you in this school?"  
Ino, "You need to leave."  
The girls make a circle around her and ease in on her.

Hinata, "What is this, a stand off? What the hell did I do to you girls?"

Sakura, "You interfered with our Naruto, and that is a punishment worthy of death."  
They ease more on her.

Hinata, "What's your deal with Naruto?"

Ino, "We are the Naruto fan club; we are here to make sure this story is harem."  
Hinata then looks at her wrist watch.

Hinata, "Oh, look at the time, I'm missing the new episode of **The Office**."  
Sakura, "I'm sure you can spare some time with us, Steve Carell isn't going anywhere."  
Sakura snaps her finger and Tenten reaches for a bucket of water that was behind all the girls and she throws it onto Hinata.

Sakura then grabs Hinata by the hand and pulls her towards her face by grabbing onto her shirt. She pulls harder and then throws her back onto the gravel, Hinata hits it face first which makes her lip receive a cut.

Sakura, "Just stay away from Naruto, and we will leave you alone."

Naruto can't take any more so he jumps out of where he was hiding and goes to the girls. He pushes on out of the way then goes into the circle and pulls Hinata out of the middle.

Naruto, "What the hell girls? What are you doing? You're taking this shit way to seriously."  
Ino, "Naruto, lets us have her and you can have **all** of us."  
Naruto, "Do I look like a piece of meat to you girl? Leave Hinata alone… I've said it before and I'll say it again, leave me the hell alone."  
Sakura, "We were just having some fun with her."  
Naruto, "Fun? Shit no! Come on Hinata, let's go."  
Naruto grabs her hand and they go off to his apartment.

To be continued…

Please Review this story!

*Note I own none of these characters. The story is completely fiction (Fan). Please support the anime/manga series of Naruto. Please support Shonen Jump.

Thank you for reading!* :3

Thank you for reading this story, but I have to ask you, would you prefer it to be more comedy or would you like more romance? Or is it okay as it is? Please tell me! Thank you again! Arigato! Gracias! Gratzi!


	4. Fate is Funny, isn't it? Chapter 4

Fate is Funny, isn't it? - Chapter 4

*At Narutos room*

Naruto, "Are you okay Hinata? How's your lip?"  
Hinata, "It's fine, I'm fine, thanks for saving me back their. Can you believe it? I've only been in this school only for a few days and I already have enemies!"  
Naruto, "Don't worry; I'll make sure they don't do anything to you."  
Hinata, "Thanks."  
Naruto, "Well, while you're here why don't you drink some coffee?"  
Hinata, "Sure."  
They drink some and talk a bit.

Hinata, "Hey Naruto, can I ask you a question?"  
Naruto, "Sure."  
Hinata, "What were you doing hiding their?"  
Naruto then realized that he was stalking her, more out of curiosity though.

Naruto, "Uh, well… I guess I smelled something fishy."  
Hinata, "But we're no where near the ocean."  
Naruto, "Haha. But I'm just glad you're okay."  
Hinata, "So am I, but why did they say that I interfered with you? What did they mean by that?"  
Naruto, "Well you see, the thing is…"  
And he explains the situation and his "Fan Club".

Hinata, "HAHA! You've got a school of stalkers around you!"  
Naruto, "It can't be helped."  
Hinata, "They only exist to make this story somewhat of a harem, they really have no personality that makes them different from any other girl."  
Naruto, "You're telling me, I've had to deal with this my whole life."

Hinata takes a look at her watch to see the time.  
Hinata, "Oh my, its already twelve!"  
Naruto, "God it's late already, I think its time we split."  
Hinata, "Yeah…"  
She exits the room.

Hinata, "Good night."  
Naruto, "Night."  
He closes the door, waits a second, but hears no footsteps. Then he hears a knock on his door.

*Knock Knock*

Hinata, "Naruto… just wait a second."  
Naruto, "Huh? What is it?"  
He opens the door and their she is.

Hinata, "I… I am kind of scared."  
She blushes at her saying this.

Naruto, "Scared why?"  
Hinata, "I guess I'm still a bit shaken up from earlier today…. Can I… can I sleep here with you tonight?"  
Naruto then blushes at just the idea and looks down at his hands.

Hinata, "You won't even know I'm here."  
Naruto, "I… I… I suppose you can."  
Hinata then walks cheerfully back inside.

Hinata, "Thank you!"  
Naruto then goes to his couch and rests on it.

Naruto, "I guess I can sleep here for tonight."  
Hinata, "Aw, no need to sleep their, lets just go onto the bed."  
Naruto, "What the hell are you saying?"  
Hinata, "I didn't mean it like that, it's just that, I would like to be near someone while I sleep just for today and you're my best bet now."  
Naruto, "Oh, I see, I guess that's okay."

They both go onto opposite sides of the bed.

Naruto, "Um, good night."  
Hinata, "Nightey night!"  
He claps which shuts off the light.

Hinata, "Hey Naruto?"  
Naruto, "Yeah?"  
Hinata, "Isn't it like we're a married couple when we sleep together like this?"  
Naruto then blushes at this absurd but true comment.

Naruto, "Uh, yeah… I uh, I guess."  
And they fall into a deep sleep together.

(Narutos Dream)

Naruto walks into a white room with nothing but pictures of Hinata hanged on the wall. He grabs a picture that was on a small coffee table, he turns it around and it said "Go through the door". Naruto sets the picture back onto the table and a key slips out.

Naruto, "A key?"  
He grabs it then suddenly a door falls from the sky and he opens it with the key. Their Hinata is in the bed waiting for him.

Hinata, "I thought you'd never come."  
Naruto, "Huh? What are you saying?"  
Hinata, "Whatever you want me to say, this is a dream."  
Naruto, "Ah, I see, that explains it."  
Naruto the goes towards the bed and grabs Hinatas shoulder, and then hugs her tightly as a light deems open his dream, then he wakes up.

Naruto, "It was only a dream; well I guess I should…"  
Then he notices Hinata sleeping, right next to him, in his arms. At the image he blushes and gets kind of… aroused.

Hinata, "Oh… good morning Naruto."  
She looks down and sees that she is inside of Narutos arms. Naruto releases her nervously.  
Naruto, "I'm sorry, I just woke up like this and…"  
Hinata, "No, no, its okay, lets just get ready for school."  
Naruto, "Yeah."  
They get dressed up and decide to eat breakfast together.

Hinata, "Thanks for letting me stay over, you've been so nice to me ever since we just met!"  
Naruto, "Don't mention it! I care about you a lot."  
Hinata, "Likewise."  
Naruto, "*Yawn* Wait a second, its Saturday…"  
Hinata, "HUH?"  
Naruto, "Today is… Saturday, we have no school today."

Hinata, "Well then, why did we wake up so drastically?"  
Naruto, "For absolutely freaking nothing!"  
Hinata, "Well, since we are all dressed up, why don't we go out together?"  
Naruto, "What do you mean, like a… a date?"  
Hinata then looks down and blushes.

Hinata, "Uh, yeah."  
Naruto, "Well, I guess that's fine."  
Hinata, "Great, let's get going!"

*Date*

Naruto and Hinata step out of the building together.

Naruto, "Where should we start?"  
Hinata, "Let's go see a movie!"

Naruto, "Cool idea, which one?"  
Hinata, "I've no idea, but we should go the cinema to see what's on."  
When they arrive at the cinema

Naruto, "Okay, they have … Paramore Activity 7, The Amazing Fighterman, or Sleepless in Sin City." (Sorry those weren't funny)  
Hinata, "They all seem weird."  
Naruto gets an idea.

Naruto, "Why don't we just see Sleepless in Sin City?"

Hinata, "I guess we can, it seems the most tame of them all."  
Naruto, "Let's do it."  
Afterwards they go to a restaurant.

Naruto, "This should be our last stop, it's already getting late!"  
Hinata, "Too bad, I was having such a great time!"  
Naruto, "Me too."  
Naruto then looks at her for a second and she looks down and blushes.

Naruto, "Well, order anything you want, I've got too much money anyways."  
Outside the window the Naruto fan club is watching the date with binoculars.

Ino, "What should we do President?"  
Sakura, "We need to intervene between this relationship, if we don't, it will be too late!"  
Tenten, "Agreed, here is the plan."  
Back inside the restaurant.

Naruto, "I'll get the Kayu with Katsudon and Yakisoba-pan."  
Hinata, "You know what? I'll get the same order."

Naruto, "Man, am I hungry!"  
Hinata, "Yeah."  
(Outside)  
Sakura, "Okay, Tenten, all you need to do is throw this inside the restaurant."  
Tenten grabs the small smoke bomb looks at it carefully.

Tenten, "Why a smoke bomb?"  
Ino, "Look, it'll set off the alarm and their food will get wet and so will they!"  
Sakura, "This is so simple and imbecile can do it, this should be no problem."  
Tenten then walks near the restaurant door, opens it, throws the smoke bomb and runs back to base.

(Back inside)

Hinata, "Oh god, what's that?"  
The smoke goes closer and closer towards them, then Naruto takes off his shirt and puts it on her face so she doesn't have to smell the smoke. He pushes her onto his chest and they escape the restaurant together.

Naruto, "What the *Cough* hell was *Cough* that?"  
Hinata, "Who would do such a messed up thing?"  
Naruto realizes that he gave her his shirt so his chest is exposed. Hinata face gets extremely red and she looks another way to notice several girls standing to the side, he recognizes the faces.

Hinata, "Naruto… look over their, those might be our culprits!"  
Naruto, "Huh? Oh god, you're right!"  
Naruto gets angry then walks up to them.

Naruto, "I know you girls did this! Why?"  
Sakura, "We needed to at least have one cameo of the Naruto fan club in it to maintain is harem tag!"  
Naruto, "Come on girls, please let us be."  
Ino, "We cannot allow this!"  
Naruto, "What would it take you girls to get off my back?"  
Tenten, "You have to kiss all of us!"  
Naruto, "What? Are you crazy?"  
Sakura, "I agree! Those are the terms!"  
Naruto, "Uhm, let me think about it."  
Naruto goes to the other side so none of the girls could see him phone call Sasuke.

(On phone)  
Naruto, "Sasuke, come over here, I have a stripper just for you!"  
Sasuke, "YEAH!" suddenly he appears right next to Naruto.

Sasuke, "Where is the stripper?"  
Naruto, "I've got something you might like."  
Naruto then tells him his plan.

Sasuke, "Sounds good to me!"  
Naruto walks out to where the girls are waiting for his response.

Sakura, "Are you going to do it?"

Hinata, "…" she gives a worried look which gets Narutos attention.  
Naruto, "Yes I will, only in one condition, you close your eyes."  
They all close their eyes when Naruto makes the signal for Sasuke to come out.

Naruto, "Okay girls! Pucker up!"

They all pucker their lips, then they kiss, who they think is Naruto, but it actually is Sasuke.

When he gets finished kissing all the girls he swiftly leaves the area.

Sakura, "That's all…"  
Naruto, "Those were your conditions; now go back to watching me from afar!"  
The whole pack of girls sigh and moan to themselves until they go away from them.

Then Naruto and Hinata look at each other for a second.

Naruto, "…."  
Hinata, "…."  
Then they both laugh hysterically.

Naruto, "Oh my god, that was the funniest thing I've ever seen! Those girls are stupid as shit!"  
Hinata, "HAHA! I can't believe they fell for that old cliché gag!"

Sasuke then appears their.

Sasuke, "Thanks man, I owe you one!"  
Naruto, "Nope, you did _me_ a favor!"  
Sasuke, "Still, very much appreciated."  
He then hugs him and holds onto him.

Sasuke, "*Sob* I'm just so happy."  
Naruto, "Are you _crying_?"  
Sasuke lets him go and wipes the tears off his eyes

Sasuke, "I love you man, I love you!"  
Naruto, "Yeah, yeah, now get the hell away from my damn face."  
Sasuke makes a peace sign then wave's goodbye.

Sasuke, "I still love you man!"  
Naruto, "We've had a full day, why don't we just eat back at home?"  
Hinata, "Okay!"

Naruto looks down at his chest for a second then realizes something.

Naruto, "Hinata?"  
Hinata, "Yeah?"  
Naruto, "I've been shirtless this whole time, haven't it?"  
Hinata, "It would appear so."

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Fate is Funny, isn't it? Chapter 5, Finale!

Please Review this story!

*Note I own none of these characters. The story is completely fiction (Fan). Please support the anime/manga series of Naruto. Please support Shonen Jump.

Thank you for reading!* :3

Thank you for reading this story, but I have to ask you, would you prefer it to be more comedy or would you like more romance? Or is it okay as it is? Please tell me! Thank you again! Arigato! Gracias! Gratzi!


	5. Fate is Funny, isn't it? Chapter 5

Fate is Funny, isn't it? – Chapter 5

*Back at the Apartment*

Naruto, "Looks like we are back to square one."

Hinata, "Looks like it."  
Naruto, "Man, those girls are obsessed psycho bitches."  
Hinata, "Why do they consider me such a threat?"  
Naruto, "Its cause… uh…I…"

Hinata then looks at Naruto then she realizes he is trying to say something, which makes her blush.

Naruto, "You see, um… I've never really been a nice person, per say, especially to girls, but suddenly you come into my life and you are more relatable then the other girls to me. I feel a trust between you and me, a kind of trust I've never felt before in my life, not even to my own mother, actually… I think it's partly her fault I'm like this."  
Hinata, "Oh, I see, I thought you were going to say something else."  
Naruto, "What? What did you think I was going to say?"  
Hinata, "Nothing… nothing. Hey, can you make some coffee? I can really use it."  
Naruto, "Of course."  
Then they drink coffee and talk for a while.

Hinata, "What did you mean by it's partly your moms fault you're like this?"  
Naruto, "Well… you swear to tell this to no one?"  
Hinata, "I swear to god I wont tell anyone. "

Naruto, "You see, when I was a kid she told me all these stories about girls, how they would kill males and eat them, I kinda grew hating them, but then my parents business took off and I didn't really see her much after that, then my father got divorced and lots of stuff happened."  
Hinata, "Why would she start telling you things like that?"  
Naruto, "I think… she wanted me to always be with her, and that apparently was her way of showing it, but she forgot one problem, she's a girl too."  
Hinata, "Then why, why are you nice to only me?"  
Naruto, "Possibly, it could be… maybe I see a lot of you in me. Living with some sort of burden, a problem that is incurable."

Hinata then tears up and cries a bit, but she tries to shake it off, Naruto notices this and tries to comfort her by patting her head.

Hinata, "A burden? A burden isn't even the beginning."

Naruto, "What happened? Did I say something?"  
Hinata, "You have no idea…"  
Naruto, "What do you me… does it have to do with you being sick? What kind of sickness is it?"  
Hinata, "I don't think *Sob* I should be the one tell you."  
Naruto, "Huh? Then who?"  
Hinata, "Will you come with me to the hospital tomorrow?"  
Naruto, "Sure, sure I'll come."  
Hinata, "Good, then you'll see."

*At doctors*

Doctor, "Good morning Hinata, how have you been this weekend?"

Hinata, "Just fine, this is my friend Naruto."  
Doctor, "Hello Naruto, did you come to see her diagnostics?"  
Naruto, "I guess you can say that."  
The Doctor sets an x-ray photo on a glass case and prepares himself to say what he is going to say.  
Doctor, "Well, you see, Hinata has… has cancer."  
Naruto then stops… stops thinking for a second, he… he is shocked at this news; he can't believe what his ears had told his brain.

…

Naruto, "C-C-C-C-Cannnncer?"  
Hinata then sees how sad Narutos face is and she holds onto his arms.

Doctor, "Yes, it appears to have started somewhere near the spinal cord to her brain, it's untouchable, she has a better chance dying off what might happen if it gets removed then actually living with it till her times let up."  
Naruto, "Cancer?"  
Hinata, "You see? Living with a sickness."  
Doctor, "Well, they are still doing research on it, we can only prolong it before… before all of her system shuts down, but she still has time."  
Naruto looks straight onto the floor and doesn't react.

Naruto, "Its- Its not treatable?"  
Doctor, "All we can do is delay it."  
Naruto gives his sad face to Hinata, and then he rests his head on her shoulder.

Hinata, "Its okay, don't worry, I'll still be around for a while."  
Naruto then shakes a bit.

Naruto, "Is their anything I can do?"  
Doctor, "They say laughter is the best medicine, just stay her friend, make it enjoyable for her to live even with the burden."  
*At Hospital Cafeteria*  
Hinata, "Naruto… are you okay? You haven't said anything in while."

Hinata looks at him but he keeps looking down.  
Naruto, "I still can't believe it, the first girl I fall ever in love with and she has cancer."

Surprised at this statement she jumps a bit.  
Hinata, "You… you love me?"  
Naruto then realizes what he had just said, it was bitter sweet for both of them. He grabs tightly onto her hand while tears roll down onto his cheeks.

Naruto, "Yes, I do. I love you so much."  
Hinata, "I… I love you too, Naruto. I never wanted to fall in love while living with this burden. I thought 'Who could love a girl with a disease like I have', then I met you and everything changed, you gave me hope."  
She holds onto his hand tighter.

Naruto, "Hope?" Another tear falls down onto his cheek

Hinata, "Hope to keep living, even though I might seem happy, it's hard to know you can die any time *Sob*, but since I met you… since I met you I-I wanted to love you, and I do love you, do you still love me even with my sickness?"  
Naruto then with tears running down his face, he takes his hand off hers and he puts it on her cheek, which is red.

Naruto, "Even if I knew your disease before hand… even then I would've loved you like the mad man I am."  
She then smiles at his reply.

Hinata, "But, where do we go from here?"  
Naruto, "The only way we can go, forward."

Hinata, "What if one day you wake up and I am not alive?"  
Naruto gets up from his chair and walks right next to her, and he gets on his knees.

Naruto, "Till death do us part, right?"

Hinata then gasps a heavy one.

Naruto, "Right?"  
Hinata nods while even more tears come out of her eyes.

Hinata, "Right."  
Naruto pulls her against his chest and hold onto her.

Naruto, "We will get through this, don't worry!"  
Hinata, "I know we will."

Naruto then puts his hand behind her hair… then he kisses her on the lips.

Naruto, "…"  
Hinata, "…"  
Their kiss lingers forever… forever…

Hinata, "We will love each other forever, right?"  
Naruto, "Of course."

*Afterwards at home*

Naruto, "*Yawn* It most certainly was a long day today, huh?"  
Hinata, "Yeah, we did a lot."  
Naruto looks at her with his face of want.

Naruto, "Can we?"  
Hinata blushes madly and looks down to the ground.

Hinata, "I guess so, since we _are_ getting married."  
Naruto jumps onto the his bed where Hinata is on.

Naruto, "You know, I _love_ you."  
Hinata, "I love you too."

He holds onto her hand and kisses her cheek making both of them blush madly.  
Naruto, "Hey Hinata, do you remember when the Naruto fan club had you cornered and surrounded?"  
Hinata, "I try not to, but yeah I do, why?"  
Naruto, "You see, I recorded **The Office** using TiVo in case you still wanted to watch it."  
Hinata, "You know that was a _joke_ right?"  
Naruto, "But still, we can watch it together."  
Hinata, "_Okay_, lets watch it."  
And so they watched The Recorded episode of **The Office,** and they loved each other, unconditionally.

Eventually they got married and had a child together, proof that everyone can love and be loved no matter the circumstances, no matter the age, race, nationality, gender, or sickness, love is love… and love has no boundaries. Love should be unconditional to everyone, no matter what kind of barriers are put, theirs always a way around them.

Thank you.

Please Review this story!

*Note I own none of these characters. The story is completely fiction (Fan). Please support the anime/manga series of Naruto. Please support Shonen Jump.

Thank you for reading!* :3

Thank you for reading this story, very much appreciated. Please continue to read on! Keep the literacy rating in America going!"


	6. Fate is Funny, isn't it? Afterwards

Fate is Funny, isn't it? - Afterwards

Naruto wakes up from his deep sleep and sees that Hinata is their sleeping next to him, he watches her sleep for a while. When she wakes up she sees him watching her and she blushes.

Hinata, "What are you doing?"  
Naruto, "Oh nothing, just watching you sleep, you dream so peacefully."  
They reach for a kiss and hold onto that stance.

Naruto, "Okay, I think we should get ready for school today, we don't want to be late like yesterday."  
Hinata, "That's not my fault, that's your fault, you are the one who wanted to… _you know_."  
Naruto, "Come on, we're engaged now, we can as much as we want."  
Hinata, "I know, I'm just not used to it."  
Naruto, "Neither am I, but no matter what, you know I love you."  
Hinata, "I love you too."  
Naruto, "Anyways, lets just get going."

Hinata, "Oh sure… just wait, it seems we both forgot our rings."  
Naruto, "It would appear so, we still aren't used to wearing them."  
Hinata, "I'm sure after sometime we will be."  
They dress up and walk out the front door.

Hinata, "Lets go."  
They hold hands while walking. On their way to school they bump into Sasuke walking with Sakura.

Naruto, "Oh good morning Sasuke, Sakura, how are you doing?"  
Sasuke, "Good, I see you guys are as chipper as ever."  
Hinata, "Well, we _are_ engaged you know."  
Sasuke, "So young, yet so full of lust and awe!"  
Sakura, "Lust? Awe?"  
Naruto, "Don't worry Sakura, I bet Naruto doesn't even know what those words mean either."  
Sasuke smiles at Sakura who is looking at the air confused.

Sakura, "Whatever." She shrugs the confusion off.  
Sasuke, "I think you still have some food on your mouth Sakura."  
Sakura tries wiping it with her sleeve, but doesn't get anything off.

Sasuke, "Here, let me get it."  
Then they kiss each other in front of Naruto and Hinata, not just any kiss, a French kiss.

Naruto, "Dude! Get a damn room!"

Sasuke then goes up to Narutos ear and whispers something in it.  
Sasuke, "At least we aren't doing the kind of things you guys are doing at night."  
Naruto blushes a bit and whispers back.

Naruto, "Yeah like we _ and _ …."  
Sasuke, "Whoa, I was right!"  
Naruto, "I'm just glad the club decided to quit bothering me, it was a real hassle in the beginning."  
Hinata, "Especially when they wrote those things on your underwear when you were showering after physical education."  
Sasuke, "And when they put all those mad letters in your locker Hinata."  
Hinata, "They also put condoms in his locker, lots of them!"  
Naruto, "At least they are going to good use!"  
Hinata then jabs Naruto in the stomach, not too hard, just noticeable.

Hinata, "Come on, don't tell them everything!"  
Naruto, "Sorry, sorry!"

*At School Fountain during lunch*  
Naruto, "Here you go."  
He put some food in her mouth.

Hinata, "Mm, good!"  
Naruto smiled with a sort of sick pleasure of seeing her eat.

Naruto, "I'm kinda…"  
Hinata, "Kinda? Don't tell me! We can't, not in school."  
Naruto, "Trust me, _I know_, but when we get home…"  
He grabs her hand and squeezes it.

Naruto, "You should be prepared."  
Hinata, "Oh, I love you."  
Naruto, "I love you too."  
Then they held each other and kissed.

*Back Home*  
Naruto, "Come on Hinata, you are going to miss the new episode of Law and Order: SVU!"  
Hinata, "Okay, just wait a sec!"  
She jumps onto the bed where they sleep together.  
Naruto, "Ah-ha, can I play it now?"  
Hinata, "Sure."  
Naruto, "Who is your favorite character here?"  
Hinata, "I like Olivia and Ice-T."  
Naruto, "Haha, Olivia? She sucks, she always gets to personal with her victims! If you ask me Stabler is the best, he has the most character development too."  
Hinata, "But he doesn't do much but talk!"  
Naruto, "If this is what you call a lovers quarrel, its going to take a while to gets used to."  
Hinata, "You are telling me!"

She goes on top of him and their lips touch each other passionately, while Narutos hands run up and down her legs.

Naruto, "Oh god, I cant handle it, why did you put me in such a position?"  
Hinata, "You are going to have to wait for the episode to finish!"  
She winks at him before shaking her legs a bit in his hands and going back to her side of the bed.

Naruto, "You're a real cock tease, you know that?"  
Hinata giggles to herself then looks at him.

Hinata, "Lets not waste the night."  
Naruto then claps the light turning it off.

Naruto, "Hey Hinata."  
Hinata, "Yes Naruto?"  
Naruto, "Doesn't this remind you of the first time we slept together cause you were scared?"  
Hinata, "Yeah, it does. I'm so happy I could be with you."  
Naruto, "Me too."  
And they hold each other, and do some other things together I can't explain cause this is a rated "T" story.

(Next day: Saturday)  
*Knock Knock*  
They hear a knock on the door which wakes them both up.

Naruto, "Hinata, can you answer the door?"  
Hinata, "Sure." She was wearing his t-shirt.

She opens the door to see it was his parents and her parents.

Hinata, "Naruto! Our parents are here!"  
Naruto, "Damn it." He digs his face onto his pillow.

Narutos mother, "I see you are doing a good job keeping this place up and running, lets see inside."  
Naruto, "Come in, why don't cha?" he says sarcastically.

Narutos Father, "So how is it going son?"  
Naruto, "What do you mean? What are you talking about?"  
Narutos father says quietly so only Naruto can hear.

Narutos father, "You know, **the sex**."  
Naruto, "Hehe, that is so not appropriate. Its just fine dad, _just fine_."  
Hinata, "Hi mom, hi dad, how are you doing?"

She hugs her parents tightly.  
Hinatas father, "Oh, we missed you so much!"  
Hinatas mother, "How are you doing? And your health, how is that going?"  
Hinata, "Don't worry about that…"  
She grabs Narutos hand.  
Hinata, "Naruto is taking good care of me, right honey?"  
Naruto, "Of course, what kind of man would I be if I didn't take care of my woman?"  
Hinata, "So there is no need for you guys to worry."  
Naruto, "Why don't you escort yourselves out now?"  
Hinatas mother, "Ok, we just wanted to check up on you guys."  
Narutos mother, "By the way Naruto, I know we can't control what you guys do here when you are by yourselves, but please try to not make it so apparent in your attire."  
They both look down at what they were wearing and noticed it was very obvious, Naruto only had his boxers and Hinata was just wearing on of Narutos shirts and panties, they both blushed a bit.

Narutos father, "I guess we can go now, remember, we will be here every Saturday till your wedding day."  
Naruto, "Our wedding day! We are still fifteen! That's a long time from now!"

Hinata, "Seriously you guys?"  
Narutos mother, "That was the deal."  
Hinatas mother, "Good bye! See you next week."  
They leave while Naruto pushes his mother and father out of his apartment.

Naruto, "*Sigh* God, this is going to be a long few years."  
Hinata, "As long as we can be together, I don't care how long it takes."  
Naruto pulls her onto this chest then kisses her.

Naruto, "Somehow, we will get through this, somehow, as long as we are together."  
Hinata, "I think so too. Now let's go watch the movie 'A Guy Thing'."  
Naruto, "Why the crap would you want to watch such a shitty movie?"  
Hinata, "We could make fun of it mystery science theatre style! It'll be funny!"  
Naruto smiles and kisses her cheek while he watches her turn red.

Naruto, "You are my wife aren't you?"  
Hinata, "You know it!"

The end

Thank you.

Please Review this story!

*Note I own none of these characters. The story is completely fiction (Fan). Please support the anime/manga series of Naruto. Please support Shonen Jump.

Thank you for reading!* :3

Thank you for reading this story, very much appreciated. Please continue to read on! Keep the literacy rating in America going!"


	7. Fate is Funny, isn't it? Seas 2 preview

Fate is Funny, isn't it? – Season 2: Coming soon

Season 2 of "Fate is Funny, isn't it?" will be coming in the near future! Until then, I hope a quick preview will do you guys well.

Naruto gives Sasuke the piece of paper that was in his locker, Sasuke, in confusion, grabs it and looks at it.

Sasuke, "What the hell is this?"  
Naruto, "A letter that was in my locker."  
Sasuke, "I thought those girls were going to leave you alone."  
Naruto, "*Sigh* I thought so too, but turns out there is still one obsessed chick out their hunting the prey."  
Sasuke, "And you're the prey?"  
Naruto, "More like bait, I'm going to have to watch Hinata, make sure nothing happens to her. Can you try to keep your eyes open to, Sasuke?"  
Sasuke, "Sure, I'll even ask Sakura too, she might even know who this is."  
Naruto walks up to the trash can and tears up the sheet of paper and dunks it to the trash.

Letters Contents:  
Dear Naruto,

I love you, love you, and love you. No matter what, I love you. This is a warning for your supposed Girlfriend, that bitch better watch her back if she knows what's good for her. You better watch yours too cause I might be watching you from behind.

Love your sweet heart, secret admirer.

When theirs one girl left, will Naruto find our who it is? Will she come from "Behind"? Is Hinatas sickness going to worsen? Stay tuned, season 2 coming soon!

Sorry this was short; this is just a preview, its rushed cause of that.

*Note I own none of these characters. The story is completely fiction (Fan). Please support the anime/manga series of Naruto. Please support Shonen Jump.

Thank you for reading!* :3


	8. Season 2: Chapter 1

Fate is Funny, isn't it? - Season 2: Chapter 1

*Narutos Apartment*

Naruto, "And so your saying you actually read this?"  
He throws the manga onto the table both Naruto and Hinata were sitting on.

Hinata, "It gets better as it goes on, you'll see!"  
Naruto, "I dunno, maybe I'm better off with reading normal stuff."  
Hinata, "Come on! Give it at least a shot honey!"  
Naruto, "Well… if you call me honey, I guess I gotta do it."  
Hinata smiles at him and she goes back to the manga she was currently reading while swinging her legs in enjoyment.

Naruto, "Can you _at least _explain the story to me before I read?"  
Hinata, "Sure, umm… how do I start? Its about this couple, the guy is handsome and every girl loves him, and the girl is average but has a heart bigger than any other girl, certain things happen to them as they are together, tribulations, in other words. They go through problem after problem until they realize that these problems make their bond stronger, and makes their love for each other more and more overwhelming as time goes on. Soon the couple overcome the problems and is finally accepted by most everyone, even when people didn't want them together, even when the world seemed like it was at their shoulders and it was against them… they are finally together."  
Naruto looks at Hinata for about minute; Hinata with a serious look on her face looks back at him and blushes a bit.

Naruto, "You know what?" He smiles devilishly.  
Hinatas eyes gleam at what Naruto might reply to her incredibly poetic (yet overly dramatic) synopsis of the manga.

Hinata, "What?"

Her heart starts to beat fast and she gets red with excitement.  
Naruto, "That's a **stupid** idea for a story."  
Her eyes then turn to fire before him, he chuckles in fear.

Naruto, "Haha, come on… im just kidding."

Naruto holds Hinata tightly to his body and puts her head on his chest.

Naruto, "Can you hear that?"  
Hinata, "Indigestion?"  
Naruto, "NO! It's my heart beat."  
Hinata, "Oh yeah, _now_ I hear it."  
Naruto, "Its cause I get to spend all my time with you."  
Hinata, "Really?" She blushes madly.

Naruto, "Really. Now, why don't we get to bed? I feel like tomorrow is going to be a busy day."  
Hinata, "Funny, the same thought crossed my mind also."  
Naruto, "I guess we are together in more ways than one."  
Hinata, "Go figure."  
Naruto, "By the way, Hinata, can we… _you know_, can we?" (Obviously talking about sex)

Hinata, "We can't! Tomorrow is gonna be a long day, you said it! We need all the energy we can have!"  
Naruto, "Haha, I suppose so."

Narutos mind, "Damn me and my big fat mouth."

*Next Morning*

Naruto and Hinata wake up roughly at the same time, Hinata has her head on his chest while Narutos arms are crossed behind his head and he is shirtless.

Hinata, "Good morning Naruto."  
Naruto, "*Yawn* Morning already?"  
Hinata, "Yeah, time to get out of bed so we can get to school on time."  
They both get out of bed and fix it together.

Naruto, "We are even fixing the bed together! We might as well be married already."  
Hinata, "I agree, but right now, let's focus on getting to school."  
They change their clothes and eat their breakfast. Then run out the door and go to school.

*At School*

Naruto, "You can go ahead to class, I still need to do some things before I go to class."  
Hinata, "Okay, see you their!"  
She waves him goodbye while he opens up his locker to see a note fall out of it.

Naruto, "What the hell?"  
He pulls it from the floor and reads it, then gets shocked at what he just read.

Naruto, "Shit, what am I going to have to do about this?"  
Sasuke then pats him on the back surprising Naruto.  
Sasuke, "What's wrong? You seem a little more jittery then usual."  
Naruto, "It's just… this note got me jittery."  
Sasuke, "What kind of note is it?"  
Naruto, "It says it from a secret admirer."  
Sasuke, "Really? I thought the fan club was dispersed already."  
Naruto sighs with disappointment.

Naruto, "It did, but there is still one crazy girl out their, and according to the note, shit is going to get serious soon."  
Sasuke, "Lemme see it."  
Naruto hands it to Sasuke and he reads it.

Sasuke, "Damn, you're right, you gotta do something about this."  
Naruto, "I know, but what? We don't know who this girl is, or what she's gonna do, all I know is that she I coming from behind, at least that's what the note says."

Sasuke, "I'll help in any way possible."

Naruto, "Thanks, just keep your eyes open."  
Sasuke, "Can do, I'll even tell Sakura, I'm sure she will have a few leads."  
Naruto, "Thanks man, much appreciated."  
Sasuke, "Yeah" He hugs him tightly.

Sasuke, "I love you man."  
Naruto, "Ok, now you can leave me the hell alone."  
Sasuke, "Fine, fine, whatever you want…"  
Sasuke walks away slowly while staring at Naruto.

Naruto, "*Sigh* He's a pill"  
Naruto then walks up to the trash can and throws the note away.

The notes contents:

Dear Naruto,

I love you, love you, and love you. No matter what, I love you. This is a warning for your supposed Girlfriend, that bitch better watch her back if she knows what's good for her. You better watch yours too cause I might be watching you from behind.

Love your sweet heart, secret admirer.

*After Class*

Hinata, "Good, class is over its almost time for lunch."  
Naruto walks over to where she is.

Hinata, "Are you ready for lunch?"  
Naruto, "Yeah, lets go."  
Right before they could exit the room Ino walks in front of them and shakes both Hinatas and Narutos hand.

Ino, "Hello Naruto, Hinata, excuse me, but I would like to eat lunch with Hinata you know? Just two girls eating together? If that's okay with you Naruto."  
Naruto, both surprised and sad that he knows every once in a while he should lend his Hinata to others too, agrees.

Naruto, "Uh, I guess its okay; I'll just eat with Naruto and Sakura then."  
Hinata looks at Naruto.

Hinata, "Are you sure you'll be okay?"  
Naruto, "I'm fine, just go before I really regret it."  
Hinata, "Thanks Naruto."  
They smile at each other before having to part ways for all of lunch.

Naruto, "Man, I'm going to be soooo bored all lunch."  
Naruto goes into the cafeteria and sits at the table where Sasuke and Sakura are eating.

Sasuke, "Look who finally decided to show up."  
Naruto, "Nah, I was forced to come here, Hinatas eating with Ino today."  
Sakura, "Ino huh? Why would she want to eat with Hinata?"  
Sasuke, "Don't think so hard Sakura, it makes your brain hurt remember."  
Naruto, "Hehe, maybe lunch wont be that bad."  
(Ten minutes later)

Sasuke puts some food in Sakuras mouth.

Sasuke, "How does it taste?"  
Sakura, "Good, not as good as you tasted last night though." She giggles a bit.

Narutos mind, "Oh god, kill me please."  
Naruto, "I know _I'm_ the one to intrude but, please… you guys… get a **god damn** room!"  
Sasuke, "It looks like Naruto is coming back to his senses."  
Naruto, "When I'm around Hinata I become nice like she is, it scares me a bit."  
Sakura, "How much time do you spend with her?"  
Naruto, "Oh… _let see_…. One plus two is three… uh all the time." (He says sarcastically).

*After Lunch*

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura all walk back to class together and they see Hinata at the door.

Naruto, "Hinata! I missed you so much my blossomed cherry!"

Hinata, "Naruto! Likewise! My… uh watermelon!"  
Naruto, "Watermelon?"  
Hinata, "How to you top blossomed cherry?"  
They go into class together.  
Naruto, "So how did it go with Ino?"  
Hinata, "Pretty good, it looks like I have a new friend; she wanted to do the same tomorrow."  
Naruto, "No Hinata! I cannot allow it! Its torture sitting with Sasuke and Sakura!"  
Hinata, "Come on, it can't be _that_ bad."  
Naruto, "Are you kidding me? They were making googley eyes at each other the whole time!"  
Hinata laughs to herself and goes to her seat, as soon as she sits on it the chair collapses on the floor and she hits the ground, Naruto then runs towards Hinata.

Naruto, "Oh my god, are you okay?"  
Hinata pulls herself up the ground with Narutos help.

Hinata, "I'm fine, just fine. A fall was all it was."

Naruto then sees the loose screws on the floor and shows them to Hinata.

Hinata, "Who did this?"

Naruto, "No idea, but this is the sign to show it starts here."

To be continued…

Please Review this story!

*Note I own none of these characters. The story is completely fiction (Fan). Please support the anime/manga series of Naruto. Please support Shonen Jump.

Thank you for reading!* :3

Thank you for reading this story, but I have to ask you, would you prefer it to be more comedy or would you like more romance? Or is it okay as it is? Please tell me! Thank you again! Arigato! Gracias! Gratzi!


	9. Season 2: Chapter 2

Fate is Funny, isn't it? – Season 2: Chapter 2

*At Narutos Apartment*

Naruto, "Are you sure you're okay? That was a pretty nasty fall."  
Hinata, "I'm fine, I swear, but who would do something like that?"  
Naruto, "No idea."  
He puts the key in the door handle then it falls onto the floor.

Naruto, "Huh?"  
The door slowly opens itself. They walk carefully inside the room.

Naruto, "What the hell? Did someone break into our room?"

Hinata, "Looks like it."  
Naruto goes into the living room where the pictures of Naruto and Hinata are to see that Hinatas head has been cut off from the pictures.

Naruto, "Holy god, why do this?"  
Hinata, "What's wrong?"  
Naruto hands Hinata the cut picture.

Hinata, "Looks like someone is hating on me."

Naruto, "Do you have any idea who it may be?"  
Hinata, "Call me crazy, but it's pretty evident that the person who loosened the bolts on my chair in school did this too."  
Naruto, "How'd you come up with such a conclusion?"  
Hinata gives Naruto a serious look.

Hinata, "This isn't real."  
Naruto, "What are you talking about?"  
Hinata, "What is real? How do you define real? If it's what you can feel, taste…"  
Naruto, "Okay, ok, I get it, the matrix."  
Hinata, "Yep! You got it, it's just a feeling."  
Naruto, "It's gonna get worst, so keep your pretty eyes open, ok?"  
Hinata, "Sure."

*At School Next Morning*

Sasuke, "And you say that all the pictures with Hinata in it were cut out?"  
Naruto, "Yeah, I even found this note under one of the pictures."  
He hands it to Sasuke.

Sasuke, "…Okay, this girl is bitch crazy."  
Naruto, "I know, I'm getting to the bottom of this."  
Sasuke, "What are you going to about this?"  
Naruto, "Funny you'd ask, I already have a plan."  
He shows him a flyer he has in his hand.

Sasuke reads it, "Hmm, attention all Naruto fan club members, meet Naruto in the conference room at 4 o'clock after school tomorrow, no exceptions…. So wait, that's it? A flyer and all the girls are going to find out?"  
Naruto, "I've already told the former presidents, including Sakura, and they are all prepped up, this is just to make sure every one knows."  
Sasuke, "Ah, I see, god be with you."  
Naruto, "Shit man, I don't need it, now leave my sight."  
While Sasuke walks away, Ino walks towards Naruto in the opposite direction and catches Narutos attention.

Naruto, "What do you want?"  
Ino, "Wow, not so friendly with your girlfriend around huh?"  
Naruto, "When she isn't around I'm conscious. Now if you don't mind…"  
He nudges her away and walks towards the classroom, before he can open it Hinata jumps in front of him and hugs Naruto.

Hinata, "I just really wanted a hug."  
Naruto smiles and pats her head.

Naruto, "Me too, why don't we go in?"  
She lets go off him, and when she opens the door some water falls on her and she trips on the floor.

Naruto, "God, are you okay?"  
Hinata dusts herself up from the floor.

Hinata, "Yeah, but how'd they do something like this without a teacher noticing?"  
Naruto, "This is just a story; don't read too much into it."  
Hinata, "Sorry Naruto, I'm going to the bathroom to dry myself off."  
Naruto, "Go ahead, just be careful."  
Hinata, "Can do."  
She walks to the bathroom, still soaked in water, when she goes inside she sees Ino standing their putting on make up.

Ino, "Omigosh! Are you okay? You are so wet!"  
Hinata, "Its okay, all I gotta do is dry myself up."  
Ino, "Here use this."  
Ino hands Hinata a blow dryer.

Hinata, "And do you _always _carry a blow dryer with you to school?"  
Ino, "Of course! I've also got towels so here you go." She hands Hinata a pink towel.

Hinata, "You're my savior."  
Ino, "That's what friends are for, being their."  
Hinata, "So true."  
After a while Hinata and Ino talk while getting dry.

Ino, "So, can you tell me what Naruto is like?"  
Hinata, "Well, he _can_ be sarcastic, but he is a nice guy and really takes care of me."  
Ino, "So you love him?"  
Hinata, "With all my heart."  
Ino, "And he loves you?"  
Hinata, "It's a little embarrassing, but yeah, he has said it before."  
Ino, "Well, I'm glad it's going good with you guys. Now let's get to class before sensei bites our chaps for being later then we already are."  
Hinata, "Sounds like a plan."  
Hinata and Ino walk into class at the same time. Naruto runs up to Hinata.

Naruto, "Wow, you're dry, how'd you do it?"  
Hinata, "Turns out Ino here has powers and dried my clothes using her heat vision."  
Naruto, "Cool, did you come from a planet called Krypton?"  
Ino, "Sure did."  
Naruto, "Just glad you're okay."  
Sensei, "Come on class, we don't have all day! Back to your seats!"  
And so class starts.

*The Walk home*

Naruto, "And then what?"  
Hinata, "Then she said that Shino had to tell her or it was over, turns out he and Shikamaru were dating."  
Naruto, "So they're gay?"  
Hinata, "Yeah! Such a surprise!"  
Naruto, "You're telling me!"  
They both laugh while still holding hands tightly.

Naruto, "You know, I've really been enjoying our time together, I hope it never ends."  
Hinata, "As long as I'm here…" She puts her hand on Narutos chest where his heart is.  
Hinata, "…Then we will always be together, nothing can separate us."  
Naruto, "How poetic."  
Hinata, "Yeah, I should try writing poems."  
They laugh again.

Hinata, "Why do you think whoever broke into our room only cut pictures of you and I? They never stole anything else."  
Naruto, "Cause they're jealous I suppose."  
Hinata, "Could be, or maybe she is a psycho bitch."  
Naruto, "You sound like Sasuke right now."  
Hinata, "Interesting…. But seriously, whoever is doing this really must be pissed the shit off."  
Naruto, "Kinda hope not, but chances are that might be the case."  
Finally they reach their destination, a candy store.

Hinata, "It's been a while since we've been here!"  
Naruto, "You're right! Get anything you want Hinata."  
He opens the door for her.

Hinata, "Why thank you very much sir."

Naruto, "Kindly ma'am."  
While inside Hinata is put at ease with the huge collection of candy and assorted goods in the store.

Hinata, "Wow, why don't we come here more often?"  
Naruto, "Well, with your parents and the school behind our backs we don't have much free time to ourselves."  
Hinata, "I see, that's a shame; we should spend more time with together."  
They both get the candy they want, lots and lots of it, well… it _is_ their time to stock up on very much needed supplies.

Naruto, "Hey Hinata, check it out!" He pulls out a lollipop.

Hinata, "Huh? What do you mean by that?"  
Naruto, "Remember? I'll take you to the candy shop; I'll let you lick my lollipop!"  
They both laugh hysterically at the stupid reference.

Hinata, "That's hilarious, such a retarded song too!"  
Naruto, "Brings back nostalgia doesn't it? When we were kids? My mom always bring me here to buy candy and junk food that would rot both my teeth and brain… how about you Hinata?"  
He notices she isn't looking happy.

Naruto, "What's wrong?"  
Hinata, "When I was a kid I was so busy taking tests for my sickness I never had time to go out very much."  
Naruto, "You know what?"  
He picks her up in a hug and carries her to the counter.

Naruto, "I'll make up for lost time."  
They look into each others eyes and blush a bit. He closes his eyes reaches for a kiss.

Hinata, "Wait Naruto, we can't in public!"  
Naruto, "I don't care, I love you Hinata."

Hinata, "I love you too."  
He kisses her while stroking her hair up and down.  
Store manager, "Um, you guys should pay for your things then do that outside."  
Naruto, "Oh yeah, sorry sir!"  
After buying their things they walk home with tons of candy.

*Next Day at Conference room*

Naruto, "Now settle down everyone, I bet your wondering why I set this up, it's cause a string of bad things have been happening to my Hinata, and I want to know who is behind it."  
Sakura raises her hand.

Naruto, "Yes Sakura?"  
Sakura, "Do you have any leads?"  
Naruto, "None at all…. I just know it's probably one of you girls. But since the culprit isn't going to reveal himself, that's not what I ask for, what I ask for is cooperation between you girls."  
Tenten raises her hand next.

Naruto, "Yes Tenten?"  
Tenten, "Like how?"  
Naruto, "Informing me if you see someone doing something suspicious, or if you find out who the suspect is then just come up to me and tell me."  
Sakura, "What's in it for us?"  
Naruto, "What do you girls want?"

To be continued…

Please Review this story!

*Note I own none of these characters. The story is completely fiction (Fan). Please support the anime/manga series of Naruto. Please support Shonen Jump.

Thank you for reading!* :3

Thank you for reading this story, but I have to ask you, would you prefer it to be more comedy or would you like more romance? Or is it okay as it is? Please tell me! Thank you again! Arigato! Gracias! Gratzi!


	10. Season 2: Chapter 3

Fate is Funny, isn't it? – Season 2: Chapter 3

*At School*

Naruto, "*Yawn* God I'm bored out of my freaking mind!"  
He twirls his pencil around his finger while watching the teacher scribble notes on the board. When he was right about to scream of boredom a random student passes him a note and Naruto mouths to himself "What the hell?". When he opens the note he sees it's from Hinata which gives him a smile.

Note, "Hey, am I the only one bored here or what?"  
Naruto replies, "I know! This is so boring, if only we could just up and go."  
Hinata gets the note back from another random student and looks at Naruto, then nods.

Hinata replies, "Yeah, I would rather die then sit here and listen."  
Naruto looks back at her, and with a light smile on his face, nods.

*Middle of night*

(In his nightmare)  
Naruto is in a room with no walls, no paintings, no mountains, nothing in it. He walks around a bit and sees a key on the white floor, he picks it up to see a note attached to it, and it reads "Your choice".  
Naruto, "My choice?"  
Suddenly out of thin air two doors pop out of nowhere and with two signs on them, one saying "Yppah" and the other "Das".

Naruto, "I don't understand…"  
He walks up to one and tries opening it… the door then turns into a small locker and he opens it out of confusion, then a slip of paper falls out.

Naruto, "It says 'Wake up from your dream, she needs you.' Does this have to do with Hinaaaa…?"

Naruto wakes up from his dream and sees Hinata right next to him.

Naruto, "Oh god, that was a creepy ass dream, are you okay Hinata?"  
He shakes her shoulders… she doesn't move, and then he does it more violently.

Naruto, "Hinata? Are you okay? Hinata."  
Still nothing, she doesn't move and he starts to panic.

Naruto, "Hinata? Hinata? Say something Hinata!"  
She still says nothing nor moves, he then puts his hand on her throat for a beat, she is breathing and she has a pulse, she just isn't moving. In the sudden wake of things he puts on a shirt quickly and carries her on his back and runs out the front door. He runs to his bike and rides them to the Emergency Room.

Lady in front, "Whats wrong honey?"  
Naruto, "My girlfriend isn't moving or anything! Please help us."  
Lady in front, "Calm down honey, when did you notice?"  
Naruto, "Uhm… Uh, like I suppose uh ten minutes ago, as soon as I noticed I biked us here asap."  
Lady in front, "Okay, we will take her, just stay here and compose yourself, it'll be fine."

She then calls up a cart to take her away in the room to have an inspection of her situation.

Naruto waits in the waiting room impatiently, swinging his legs in nervousness and fear for the worse. He jitters his hand and keeps moving. He waits for one... two… three… four hours till someone finally come to inform him.

Doctor, "Are you with the young woman?"  
Naruto, "You mean Hinata?"  
Doctor, "That's it! Well we have good and bad news, what would you like to hear first?"  
Naruto, "The bad news."  
Doctor, "The bad news is that she has entered a mini comma when one of her nerves was damaged and she got into that state."  
Naruto, "Oh my god, why did this happen?"  
Doctor, "Something about her cancer triggered this, not sure what, this is just our basic diagnostics."  
Naruto, "And the good news?"  
Doctor, "She is going to be okay as long as she stays hospitalized, she won't lose any of her memory or anything like that, she just will gain her bodily functions little by little is all."  
Naruto, "Thank goodness… is their anything I can do?"  
Doctor, "Get some sleep son, it is going to be a long day tomorrow, we set up a small futon for you next to her bed, you can get some rest their."  
Naruto, "Thank you so much doctor."  
Naruto then walks up to the room he was sent in and jumps onto the bed. He looks at Hinata for a while, about ten minutes.

Naruto, "Please, get off it soon." He strokes a bit of her hair. "I need you in my life."

Before he decided to get some sleep he kisses her in the cheek.

Naruto, "If you can hear me, good night… I love you Hinata."  
He goes to sleep on the uncomfortable futon with a thin blanket and no pillow, he didn't mind as long as he was next to her, he didn't care where he was.

(Next Morning)  
Naruto yawns as he wakes up from his terrible sleeping experience.

Naruto, "Oh Hinata, please wake up."  
He shakes her a bit, but still she makes no movement.

Naruto, "I miss you already, and you are right next to me."

He gets up from his bed and walks out the room, and what he sees surprises him, he sees Sasuke and Sakura walking towards him with a balloon and flowers.

Naruto, "Okay now, just wait a cotton picking second, how in the name of _**Hell**_ did you know I was here?"  
Sasuke, "Actually, it was a random text message I got from an anonymous number, it was weird, it said to meet you here."  
Naruto, "Isn't that suspicious?"  
Sakura, "Looks like there is someone is stalking you!"  
Naruto, "Shut up! I don't need to know that now." He puts his attention to Hinata on the hospital bed. "All I want to do now is be with her, can you do me a favor and get me something to eat downstairs? I'm starving."  
Sasuke, "Sure. Here take the balloon and flowers, me and Sakura will be back."

While waiting for Sasuke and Sakura to return Ino shows up and goes up to Naruto.

Naruto, "What are you doing here?"  
Ino, "My aunt works here and I thought I'd come to visit her, but instead I ended up seeing you here so I decided that I might as well come and say hello."  
Naruto, "I don't actually consider you as one of my friends so if you have something to say, say it quick and go, otherwise leave."  
Ino, "I am one of Hinatas friends so it's only neighborly I say hello to her too."  
Naruto, "If you hadn't noticed, she is kind of busy now… in a mini coma and all."

Ino, "Oh my, what happened?"  
Naruto, "It's a long story, but please do me a favor and leave okay?"  
Ino, "Whatever you want." She waves him goodbye but Naruto just ignores it and goes back to Hinata.

Naruto, "Come on Hinata, can you just give me some sort of sign you are awake? Anything will be sufficient."  
He goes to reach for her hand when suddenly her hand grabs his.

Naruto, "God, you're moving!"  
Only her hand though, then the doctors words run across his mind again "she just will gain her bodily functions little by little".

Naruto, "That's right, little by little."  
Before he finishes his thought he sees Sasuke at the door with a plate of food.

Naruto, "Good god, I'm starving man!"  
Sasuke, "Here you go, say goodbye to Hinata for me."  
Naruto, "Yeah, goodbye Sasuke, Sakura!"  
He goes back to shoving food down his throat, so much in fact that he doesn't notice the doctor walk in the room.

Doctor, "Trying to set a world record?"  
Naruto, "Mah ess jegs deity…"  
Doctor, "Don't talk with your mouth full."  
Naruto swallows the food in his mouth quickly.

Naruto, "No, thing is I'm starving! Oh, by the way, she can move her hands now."  
Doctor, "Really? That's a great start, she really is recovering quickly, probably cause you are here giving her hope."  
Naruto blushes a bit and looks at her.  
Naruto, "Well, you had a reason to come in here didn't you? Tell me!"  
Doctor, "Well, we took some tests and all and we think she will be fine and dandy in about one week or so, but at this rate she is going now, I wouldn't be surprised four or five days."  
Naruto, "Wow, great news!"  
Doctor, "Don't you have to go to school son?"  
Naruto, "Yeah, but so does she!  
Doctor, "She is immovable currently, while you are not…"  
Naruto, "Please doc, let me be with her, I'll contact her parents, but they are in America now on vacation."  
Doctor, "I trust you, but I will be forced to contact the school you go to."  
Naruto, "Okay."  
As soon as the doctor leaves the room Naruto takes out his phone and calls their parents.

They were panicked but he told them not to worry cause she was going to recover and that he would call them with further notice.

Naruto, "Man, they seem really sad, but they don't have anything to worry about, I will stick by Hinatas side."

*Next Day*

Naruto, who has been at Hinatas side the whole time, has been noticing the differences; she can move both her hands and her feet. Naruto keeps talking to her, he knows she can hear him, she just can't respond. He brushes her hair, he takes care of her necessities and he changed her clothes too.

Naruto, "And then my mother would always ground me and put the movies back to the adult store where Sasukes dad worked! I had no idea what I was watching!"  
Right when he finished his statement he heard a small giggle… very lightly.

Naruto, "Hinata? Are you giggling? Is that you?"  
Hinata, "Haha, that was a funny story."  
Naruto, "Hinata? You're talking?"  
Hinata, "Yeah… I'm talking now."  
Naruto, "That's great, I'm getting the doctor now!"  
He runs out the door and gets the doctor and shows him Hinata talking.

Hinata, "Whats up doc?"  
Naruto, "You see? She is talking!"  
Doctor, "Wow! Amazing! She certainly is a fast worker! At this rate you've only two or three days till full recovery!"  
Naruto, "You hear that Hinata? Two or three days left! I'll be right here by your side while the…"  
Before Naruto can finish his sentence Hinata interrupts.

Hinata, "I want you to go to school." She says with a crisp voice.  
Naruto, "What? What do you mean go to school?"  
Doctor, "I will be leaving now if you don't mind." The doctor leaves and closes the door before he can hear the lovers quarrel.

Naruto, "What do you mean? I want to be here with you the whole time."

Hinata give Naruto a serious look.

Hinata, "Lets be honest, you can't miss too much of school or you'll be behind everyone else."  
Naruto, "I don't care about that, I care about you more!"  
Hinata, "Please…"

To be continued…

Please Review this story!

*Note I own none of these characters. The story is completely fiction (Fan). Please support the anime/manga series of Naruto. Please support Shonen Jump.

Thank you for reading!* :3

Thank you for reading this story, but I have to ask you, would you prefer it to be more comedy or would you like more romance? Or is it okay as it is? Please tell me! Thank you again! Arigato! Gracias! Gratzi!


	11. Season 2: Chapter 4

Fate is Funny, isn't it? – Season 2: Chapter 4

*At School*

Naruto, "And she wouldn't take no as an answer."  
Sasuke, "Damn man, sorry. I think Hinata knows what's better though, she just cares about you."  
Naruto, "I don't want to hear that shit coming out of your god damn mouth."  
Sasuke looks at Naruto surprised, that was a brutal comment, more so then usual.

Sasuke, "Whoa, sorry bro, look… just sleep on it and see her later today, she doesn't want you to be behind in your school work, you're behind anyways."

Naruto looked up at the ceiling.

Naruto, "I suppose so, but still… I care about her a lot. Can you do me a favor and leave me alone for a while? I'm kinda in a trance right now."  
Sasuke pats Naruto in the head.

Sasuke, "Yeah, bye-bye." He waves goodbye.

Naruto turns his back and walks towards the locker room. He opens up his locker to see Ino on the other side of the room.

Ino, "Good morning sunshine!"  
Naruto, "What is it you want with me?"  
Ino, "Can't you just be nice with me for once? I haven't wronged you yet."  
Naruto, "I suppose, but for today, leave me alone."  
Ino, "Lemme guess, Hinata made you come to school today?"  
Naruto, "How'd you know?"  
Ino, "It's pretty obvious you aren't here voluntarily."  
Naruto pretends like he doesn't hear that comment and walks past her, Ino stops him by holding onto the back of his shirt with her hand.

Ino, "We could just talk."  
Naruto, "Why would I want to talk?"  
Ino, "Obviously you're sad you can't be with Hinata, we all know she has cancer, plus now she is being hospitalized."  
Naruto juts off her hand from his shirt and turns her way and looks at Ino.

Naruto, "Why don't you just leave me alone?"  
Ino walks an inch or two closer to Naruto.

Ino, "The whole world knows you are devastated about what's happening."  
She walks closer.

Naruto, "No I'm not!" He yells loudly with a few tears falling from his eyes onto his cheeks.  
Ino, "Yes you are, or you wouldn't be crying."  
Being only a few inches from each other, Ino puts her hand on his shoulder for comfort, he then digs his head on her shoulder and he tears up.

Naruto, "Is it so wrong for wanting to be with her? Why is the weight of the world on us? Damn it! God damn it !"  
Ino, "Shh… its okay, she is going to be fine, I bet in a day or two she'll be up and ready to leave."  
Naruto looks at her with his eyes red water running from his face.

Naruto, "How can be sure."  
Ino, "Cause I _care_ for her like you do."  
Naruto then wakes up from his tear dropping state and gets her hands off him.

Naruto, "What are you doing? Trying to comfort me? Leave me alone."  
He walks away a bit but then Ino grabs his hand and turns him around, she puts her head close to his then…. She kisses him, a light slow kiss using a bit of her tongue. Her eyes were closed the whole time but Naruto has his eyes wide open. After a second or two he pushes her away.

Naruto, "Shit! What do you thing you're doing?"  
Ino, "Please Naruto, just be with me."  
He grabs her hand and squeezes it tightly with a strong grip.

Naruto, "I appreciate you trying to comfort me but I just wanna be alone, you've done more damage then what you started with."  
He runs outside and jumps onto the tall school grass. Staring at the sun, looking at his watch, and looking at the clouds, he does this for about ten minutes.

Naruto, "Ino… why did she have to do something like that? She knows me and Hinata are together, I don't feel feelings for her like that, in fact I feel nothing for her."  
He stands up and wipes some of the dirt off his pants while looking at his watch.

Naruto, "Think its time for class."  
Narutos mind, "The best thing to do now is forget about it and pretend it never happened."  
Just before Naruto opens the door he stops and says something.

Naruto, "Damn bitch."

*At Hospital*

Naruto, "The doctor said you will be ready to leave by tomorrow! Isn't that great news?"  
Hinata, "I guess so; I will _**really**_ miss the hospital food though."  
Naruto, "Yuck! I think the food in school is better."  
They both laugh for a bit but then look at each other. Naruto walks towards her till he is right next to her bed, he puts his hand on her head and rubs it a bit, then he inches his face from hers making Hinata blush.

Naruto, "You know Hinata…. Today…. Today Ino…"  
Hinata, "Ino? Today? What happened at school?"  
Narutos mind, "Should I tell her after she recovers? Maybe today isn't the best day to say something like that to her."  
Naruto, "I'll tell you once you recover!"  
Hinata looks mad at him with a fat face.

Hinata, "Guess I'll have to recover as fast as I can!"  
Naruto then kisses her red cheek.

Naruto, "Guess so."

They're silent for a moment before talking again.

Hinata, "I'm so happy you could come here after school, I want you to study hard Naruto!"  
Naruto, "It's not me I'm worried about, I am so preoccupied thinking of you all day I can't get any work done!"  
Hinata, "But you have to! Just try your hardest to focus during the day so you can see me here afterwards."  
Naruto smiles while still rubbing her head.  
Naruto, "So you really _are_ worried about me?"

She looks at him with a deadly serious face.

Hinata, "Of course I am, when we are…"  
Naruto laughs loudly.  
Hinata, "What are you laughing about?"  
Naruto, "Haha! You are so cute. I love you so much."  
Hinata blushes a bit harder.

Hinata, "I love you too."  
Naruto, "I can't wait until we're a bit older."  
Hinata, "Why?"  
Naruto holds onto her hand tightly and kisses it while staring into her eyes.

Naruto, "So we can get married."  
Hinata smiles and so does Naruto.

Hinata, "Then we will be together forever, even when we are older."  
Naruto, "I'm sure you will have dentures!"  
Hinata gives Naruto a mad look.

Hinata, "What are you saying? I don't want to get that old."  
Naruto, "Don't worry; I'll change your diapers when you're older! I'll be there just like I am here… even in the future I bet I will love you the same as now."  
She gets extremely red and wraps her hands around his waist and pulls him onto her.

Hinata, "That's so romantic!"  
Naruto, "Dentures? Diapers? Romantic? This I know!"  
Hinata, "Will you take care of my sickness too?"  
Naruto, "Of course, with all my heart."  
They put their faces close to each other, to the point where their noses were touching and their faces glowed to the sunset showing from the window.

He rests her back onto the hospital bed and kisses her neck passionately.  
Hinata, "What are you doing? This is a hospital!"  
Naruto, "I've heard that doctors _do it_ here all the time with nurses and patients."  
Hinata, "You're watching too much Cinemax and HBO at night!"  
Naruto, "Just saying."

He continues to run his tongue across her neck and kiss it.

Hinata, "Ahh… ah…. Stop!"

Naruto, "I'll stop cause you said it so sexy like, and we are in a public area."  
Hinata, "Thank you, can't you just wait a day or two? Then we can do things like that again."  
Naruto, "I am a man you know? I have needs too."  
Hinata squints her eyes looking at him.

Hinata, "What did you ever do without me?"  
Naruto, "Nothing much."

*Narutos Apartment*

Naruto, "*Sigh* Time to go to bed."  
He claps making the lights shut off, then jumps onto his bed.

Naruto, "Goodnight world."  
Before he goes to sleep, he can't help but dwell on what happened to him earlier today when Ino kissed him.

Naruto, "No use trying to think about it."

*In the Middle of the Night*  
(In his Nightmare)  
He is in a white room, with nothing, not one thing except two pictures, one of Hinata and the other is Ino. Naruto picks up the picture with Hinata and pulls out the picture from the frame and turns it around. He reads what it says…

Naruto, "You've maintained yourself up to now, you will be rewarded."  
Naruto then opens up Inos picture.

Naruto, "Its says 'Curiosity kills'."  
Then he wakes up. He jumps out of bed and then goes into the kitchen for a glass of milk.

Naruto, "*Gulp* what is it with these dreams I am having?"  
Naruto mind, "Hope Hinata can come back by tomorrow, I'm feeling lonely and desperate for a little…."  
Before he knew it he got hit on the back of the head and became unconscious. While in his state he dreamt about himself and Hinata in the future, together forever.

Where was he taken? Who took him? Whats going to happen to Naruto? All will be revealed in the next chapter of "Fate is Funny, isn't it?"

To be continued…

Please Review this story!

*Note I own none of these characters. The story is completely fiction (Fan). Please support the anime/manga series of Naruto. Please support Shonen Jump.

Thank you for reading!* :3

Thank you for reading this story, but I have to ask you, would you prefer it to be more comedy or would you like more romance? Or is it okay as it is? Please tell me! Thank you again! Arigato! Gracias! Gratzi!


	12. Season 2: Chapter 5 Finale

Fate is Funny, isn't it? – Season 2: Chapter 5

*In a dark room*

Naruto wakes up from a dream he was having while he was being kidnapped. He tried to move his hands but they were tied but.

Naruto, "Damn it, my head hurts like a bitch. Where am I?"  
He turns his head around and look but sees nothing in the dark room. Suddenly he hears something walks towards him in the background.

Naruto, "Who's their?"  
Voice, "Your one true love."  
Naruto, "Hinata?"  
The voice comes closer.

Voice, "No, it's me."  
Then the person comes onto a small ray of light coming out from a window and reveals the persons face, it was Ino.

Naruto, "Ino? What are you doing here?"  
Ino, "Isn't it obvious? I'm here for you."

Naruto, "But you forced me to come here! What do you want from me?"  
Ino, "Come on Naruto, you ask so many questions, can't you just accept me as your lover?"  
He crawls the opposite way for more space.

Naruto, "Let me go! What the hell do you think you're doing? Oh, and how did you break into my apartment?"  
Ino smiles viciously and laughs for a moment the looks at him.

Ino, "Obviously I made a copy of Hinatas keys; everyone knows you are living together under the same roof."  
Naruto, "You bastard! Let me go!"  
Ino, "That's right, get louder; I like 'em yelling!" She buttons down her shirt a few in the excitement of his screaming. She walks up to Naruto and goes and sits on his knees while Naruto just keeps backing up until he hits the wall.

Ino, "Yeah Naruto, back up till you hit a wall, back up!" She grabs her boobs and squeezes them for a moment.  
Naruto, "Tell me what you want."  
Ino comes closer to him where she forces her face onto his.

Ino, "You."  
Naruto, "But I don't love you, I love _Hinata_."  
Ino, "What, sharing isn't possible?"  
Naruto, "Please, lemme go, I got money if you want some, just let me get the shit out of here."  
Ino, "Not possible, you've been through to much, two seasons and a third in the making."  
Naruto, "…"  
Ino, "Never mind that."  
She kisses him violently while rubbing her tongue against his lips while he tries to resist.

Ino, "Come on, **relax**… just _let_ me..."

She holds onto his back while scratching it a bit, but Naruto makes her lose her focus by moving. Ino rubs her feet on his legs and then she touches his shoulder. Then she proceeds to put her hands on his pants and she looses them a bit, and she rubs his "area", suddenly, out of nowhere they hear a rustle on the outside, once she hears this she stands up and walks towards the window to see what is outside.  
Ino, "What is that?"  
She listens again, then suddenly the sounds gets louder until the window breaks open and tons of girls jump on the inside and on top of Ino, stopping her from making her move.

Naruto, "Huh?"  
Sakura, "It's the Naruto fan club rescuing the beloved Naruto!"  
Naruto, "You refer to yourselves in third person?"  
Tenten, "We knew something was up when Ino was cultivating a friendship with Hinata, it isn't like her, ever since the club broke up she has been isolating herself."  
Sakura, "And we figured out she is the one who has done all the bad things to Hinata, the water, the falls, everything."  
Naruto, "Really Ino? Really truly?"  
Ino, who is still being squished by tons of girls, tries to say something.  
Ino, "I would've gotten away with it too! If it wasn't you meddling girls and your stupid Dog!"  
Naruto, "Their isn't any dog anywhere here."  
Ino, "Oh sorry, but get off me! I can't breathe."  
The girls untie Naruto and he walks in front of the door, and then turns to Ino.

Naruto, "Tell me Ino, why did you do this?"  
Ino, "I can't stand it! I hate seeing you with that bitch! Cant I just have you to myself? All I want is to be with _you_."  
Naruto, "Look, I love Hinata and I don't plan to change my heart any time soon."  
Ino, "Sure enough, I will have my way one day."  
Naruto shrugs off her comment and goes to Sakura standing next to him.  
Naruto, "What are you going to do to her?"  
Sakura, "Don't worry; she will just be fine coming back to school this Monday."  
Naruto, "Just don't kill her. I think she isn't right in the head."  
Ino, "What did you say?"

Tenten then shuts her up.

Naruto, "Thank you guys, I really appreciate it!"  
Sakura, "Don't forget, you owe us all something."  
Naruto just remembers then and looks at Sakura seriously.  
Naruto, "Oh yeah, what is it?"  
Sakura, "Well it's…."  
(Next day)  
Naruto wakes up next to Hinata who is in the hospital bed.

Naruto, "Hinata, are you awake?"  
Hinata, "I was going to ask you the same thing."  
Naruto, "So are you awake?"  
Hinata, "If I wasn't I wouldn't be talking to you right now, would it?"  
Naruto, "Guess so."  
They both laugh a bit before talking again.

Hinata, "What are you doing here? It's so early in the morning."  
Naruto, "*Yawn* Nah, I just had a real tiring morning."  
Hinata, "Why what happened?"  
Naruto, "Just had to get the drop on someone, you know?"  
Hinata, "Sounds like a full night."  
Naruto, "Honestly!"  
He grabs her hand and kisses her forehead.

Naruto, "But I rather spend time with you, you are my wife."  
Hinata blushes and kisses him back.

Hinata, "And you're my husband."  
Naruto, "Well, are you ready to leave this dump?"  
Hinata, "Yeah, lets just sneak under the noses of security."  
Naruto, "Security? I bet I could rob this place and get away with it scot free!"  
Hinata, "I don't think hospitals are the best place to rob."  
Naruto, "Hm… how about a police station?"  
Hinata laughs loudly while her hand is on her mouth keeping herself from laughing, but failing.

Hinata, "You've got to be an idiot to rob a police station!"  
Naruto, "People _have_ tried in the past."

After their conversation he puts her on his back and begins to carry her home.  
Hinata, "You know you don't have to carry me, I can walk just fine."  
Naruto, "We couldn't risk it!"  
Hinata, "What's your angle here huh?"

Naruto chuckles a bit before telling Hinata.  
Naruto, "I wanted to make sure you are a b cup now, I think you've gotten bigger. The average breast size in Japan is B!"  
Hinata blushes and kicks his back lightly.

Hinata, "Pervert!"  
Naruto, "Am not!"  
Hinata, "So why did you repeat those lines from that show on HBO the other night if you aren't a pervert?"  
Naruto, "The fact that you know what show it is makes you a pervert too!"  
Hinata, "Haha, I guess we are both perverts! Just some more then others."

*At Home*

Naruto, "So how are you feeling?"  
Hinata, "Oh great!" She stands up and does a few stretches. "I'm full of energy!"  
Naruto then goes to her and carries her to the bed, and then he jumps on top of her.

Naruto, "Enough energy to do what _I_ want to do?"  
Hinata, "What do you mean? Already? I just got here!"  
Naruto waves her hair off her face and kisses her.

Naruto, "Come on, I am a man! I have to let go already."  
Hinata, "Well, how about if you watch 'The Bold and the Beautiful' with me, we go and I'll do whatever you want."  
Naruto frowns and gets off her quickly.

Naruto, "Forget it, I don't want to!"  
She grabs his hand and pulls him back in front of her.  
Hinata, "I knew that would work, just watch it and we go okay?"  
Naruto, "*Sigh* Why don't you just hit me in the back of the head and kidnap me instead?"  
Hinata, "Huh? What are you talking about?"  
Naruto, "Nothing, nothing! Let's watch one of the worlds worst TV shows that never seems to quit!"  
Hinata laughs and rubs his chest a bit.

Hinata, "It'll be enjoyable… to some extent, I swear!"  
Naruto, "It's okay, I trust you. You _girls_ and your _dramas_, you would have to go back like forty years to see the first episode. After this we watch a better, older movie…. Stargate! Later we will watch Stargate!"

He goes back on top of her and feels her smooth body out while kissing her neck.  
Hinata, "Sounds good to me."

The end

Season three preview:

Naruto, "Hinata, come over here, I need to talk to you."  
She walks over to where Naruto is and stares at him.

Hinata, "What's wrong Naruto?"  
Naruto pulls out the letter he just got from the mail and hands it to her.

Hinata, "A letter? From who?"  
Naruto, "My older brother Itachi. He is coming for a visit; he is going to stay here for a while."  
Hinata gives him a confused look.

Hinata, "What? That sounds like good news, what's the big deal?"  
Naruto, "He is a real jerk, kinda how I inherited my jerkiness."  
Hinata, "You've never been a jerk to me.  
Naruto, "Not to you but…"  
Hinata puts her hand on his face and kisses his cheek in a motherly fashion.

Hinata, "Let's just try to make the best out of his coming here."  
Naruto, "You don't know my brother; he will make it **hell** here."  
Hinata, "Well, if it's that bad, why don't you say just no?"  
Naruto, "My parents are making me let him stay here; I can't say no to them, they _are_ letting me and you stay in this apartment for free."

Who really is Itachi? Where has he been this whole time? What will Itachi do to Naruto and Hinata? Will Itachi try to make a move on Hinata? Is Itachi going to jerk them around? All will be revealed in Season three of "Fate is Funny, isn't it?"! Coming to a FanFiction website near you.

Tell me what you think season three will be like! Review, review, review!

Please Review this story!

*Note I own none of these characters. The story is completely fiction (Fan). Please support the anime/manga series of Naruto. Please support Shonen Jump.

Thank you for reading!* :3

Thank you for reading this story, but I have to ask you, would you prefer it to be more comedy or would you like more romance? Or is it okay as it is? Please tell me! Thank you again! Arigato! Gracias! Gratzi!


	13. Season 3: Chapter 1

Fate is Funny, isn't it? – Season 3: Chapter 1

*At the Apartment*

Both Naruto and Hinata awake from Narutos home phone ringing. Hinata looks at Naruto and notices he isn't getting up.

Hinata, "What, aren't you going to get the phone?"  
Naruto, "*Sigh* The only people on my phone are either news subscriptions, an atheist giving me ten reasons to convert to atheism, or my parents, like _hell_ I will."  
Hinata jabs him in the stomach playfully.

Hinata, "Get up silly! It can be important!"  
Naruto sighs and looks at her while grabbing her hands together and kissing them.

Naruto, "You do it; I'd rather go back to sleep."  
Hinata, "Fine, I'll get it."  
She runs to the phone and picks it up.

Hinata, "Hello? Uh-huh….Naruto, it's for you!"  
Naruto, "Who is it?"  
Hinata, "Your parents."  
Naruto gets out of bed madly and walks to the phone Hinata has set on the table.

Naruto, "Hi mom, what's up?"  
Narutos mother, "Mwa mwa mwa mwa mwaaaa mwa mwa mwa."  
Naruto, "Have I checked my mail? Not today, we just got up, why?"  
Narutos mother, "Mwa mwa mwwaaaa mwa mwaaaa."  
Naruto, "A letter in the mail from _**Itachi**_? Lemme check."  
He sets the phone back on the table and goes in front of his door where the mail opening is, he picks it up and sees a letter in the pile of mail.

Naruto, "Oh yeah, look at this, speak of the devil."  
Narutos mother, "Mwa mwa mwaaa."  
Naruto, "Do I have to?"  
Hinata, "Have to what?"  
Narutos mother, "Mwa-aa."  
Naruto, "Ok, bye."  
He slams the phone and hangs up while opening the letter.

Hinata, "What is that? A letter from whom?"  
Naruto, "My brother Itachi."  
Hinata, "You have a brother? Since when?"  
Naruto, "Since my whole life, he is a lot older then me though."  
Hinata, "Why haven't you told me about him?"  
Narutos eyes get angry and he pulls out the letter.

Naruto, "He was a real douche bag, and now…."  
Naruto stops and catches his breath and reads the letter in a sudden burst of anger.

Hinata, "What is it?"  
Naruto, "Looks at this."  
He hands Hinata the letter and she looks at through it.

Hinata, "So he is going to be staying here? For how long?"  
Naruto, "Mom said for at least a week."  
Hinata, "Why?"  
Naruto, "I don't know, the letter doesn't say, I hate Itachi, he is an ass whole!"  
Hinata goes up to Naruto.

Hinata, "Whaddaya mean?"  
Naruto, "He was a jerk to me and the whole family, but my parents loved him anyways, I didn't care for him much after I realized how bad of a person he was. Now we have to let him stay here!"

He punches the table in anger.  
Hinata, "Why can't you just say no?"  
Naruto, "Cause my parents are letting us stay here for free, and on top of that they're making him stay here, this is going to be hell. You know, he was the one who taught me to be a jerk."  
Hinata, "You've never been a jerk to _me_."  
Naruto, "That's cause I love you."

Hinata blushes and goes to comfort Naruto.

Hinata, "I love you too. Look, the only thing we can do is try to make the best of his coming here."  
Naruto, "You don't know him, he is a bad guy."  
Hinata, "Do you know where he has been all this time?"  
Naruto, "In Puerto Rico."  
Hinata gives a surprised look.

Hinata, "Puerto Rico? As in America?"  
Naruto, "Yeah, he has been their for a while, I just found out right now."  
Hinata, "Oh, the return address on the letter gave it away huh?"  
Naruto, "Yep. Come on; let's get the house ready, he will be here tomorrow."  
Hinata, "Ok, lets just try to lower the blow as much as possible."

*Next Morning*

Naruto, "Wow, the place looks so much bigger now that it's clean!"  
Hinata, "All your junk was everywhere, it couldn't be helped."  
(Ding Dong) The door bell rings and Naruto sighs and looks at Hinata.

Naruto, "Guess this is where it starts."  
He opens the door and sees Itachi their, standing in front of him wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans.

Naruto, "Welcome, come in." He puts on a fake smile as Itachi observes the apartment.

Itachi, "Looks like you haven't done much decorating around here." Then Hinata walks up to him.

Hinata, "We were planning on painting the walls a different color."  
Itachi, "Look at this gem! Is this the famous Hinata mom and dad were telling me about?"  
She goes for a handshake but Itachi puts her hands to the side and gives her a big hug.

Naruto, "That's my girlfriend Hinata."  
Hinata, "Nice to meet you."  
Itachi, "Likewise."  
Naruto, "Can you please let go of her now?"  
Itachi, "Sorry, she is just so cute, you and I have similar tastes."  
Itachi then walks up to his bags and unpacks them all on the floor quickly.

Naruto, "We just cleaned this god damn room up!"  
Itachi, "Don't use gods damn name is vane!"  
Naruto, "At least I didn't run away to Puerto Rico and sever all contacts with the family till recently."  
Itachi goes up to Naruto and throws him on the wall.

Itachi, "Look, I am only staying here a while till things cool down in Puerto Rico, just shut the hell up till then and everything will be just fine."  
He pulls Naruto up from the floor and dusts his back off.

Naruto, "This is going to be a long week."

Itachi, "It will be longer unless you shut your damn face."  
Hinata, "Calm down now, just relax, you guys haven't seen each other in years."  
Naruto, "He left the family; he shouldn't be a part of it anymore."  
Itachi, "Tisk tisk, I told you I would leave when you were a kid; you promised to keep it a secret!"  
Naruto, "I was just so…."  
Itachi throws Naruto back down and goes to the room assigned to him.

Naruto, "*Rubs his head* You get to stay in the extra room over there."  
Itachi, "Thank you ma'am."  
Hinata runs to Naruto and helps him stand up back on his feet.

Hinata, "You were right, he is a jerk."  
Naruto, "Shit man, this is going to be shitty as hell."  
(Later that day)  
Hinata is cooking some Gemnai Gohan and Donburi with Tekkadon and Tendon. Itachi walks in and sees Hinata their and Naruto on the table reading the news paper.

Itachi, "Look at you guys, you guys act like you're getting married or something."  
Hinata blushes a bit.

Naruto, "We _are_ getting married after high school."  
Itachi, "Whoa, mom and dad didn't tell me about that, hey Hinata…what are you cooking?"  
Hinata, "Some…." And she explains it.  
Itachi, "What, no frijoles con arroz y carne quisada?"  
Naruto, "…"  
Hinata, "…Is that something they eat in Puerto Rico?"  
Itachi, "Basically, but this shit I hate, I am going out."  
Itachi puts on his jacket and walks out the front door in anger.  
Naruto throws the newspaper on the table.

Naruto, "God, what an ass. He didn't have to storm out like that."  
Hinata, "Remember, he's been gone for such a long time, he has been in a Spanish country for a long time now, it will take some time for him to readjust himself."  
Naruto, "I suppose so… do you think what he said was true? Do you think we look like a married couple?"  
Hinata looks down to see that she is wearing an apron and Naruto is on the table with a newspaper.  
Hinata, "Most definitely."  
Naruto, "You know what? Just to further his point, from now on I'll call you 'honey', and when I come home I'll say 'Honey, I'm home'!"  
Hinata, "Then we could hire an audience to be behind us and laugh at unnecessary jokes like sitcoms!"  
Naruto, "Not a bad idea actually."  
(At a Latin food Restaurant)  
Itachi, "That's more like it."

What will Itachi do when he goes back to the apartment? All will be seen in the next chapter! Sorry this one was a little uneventful.

To be continued…

Please Review this story!

*Note I own none of these characters. The story is completely fiction (Fan). Please support the anime/manga series of Naruto. Please support Shonen Jump.

Thank you for reading!* :3

Thank you for reading this story, but I have to ask you, would you prefer it to be more comedy or would you like more romance? Or is it okay as it is? Please tell me! Thank you again! Arigato! Gracias! Gratzi!


	14. Season 3: Chapter 2

Fate is Funny, isn't it? – Season 3: Chapter 2

Naruto looks at his watch, its been a little more than two hours since Itachi has stormed out, not that Naruto cared much but it was enough time for him to each his food.

Naruto, "What the hell is he doing? What shit can he be doing? He's been gone for years!"  
Hinata, "Calm down, I'm sure he is doing something constructive with his time?"  
Naruto mumbles to himself.

Naruto, "Yeah, constructive, like jacking."  
Hinata hits Naruto lightly on the stomach.

Hinata, "Don't be such a potty mouth Naruto!"  
Naruto, "This is rated 'T', I can do a say a good amount of vulgar things!"

Hinata, "Doesn't mean you should."  
Naruto smiles and grabs hold of Hinatas hand then kisses it.

Naruto, "That time of the month again?  
Hinata blushes and covers her face with the other hand.

Hinata, "So what?"  
(With Itachi)  
He continues down the familiar roads, walking and remembering the old memories he had before he left for Puerto Rico. The Tower, the Cinema, his favorite ice cream store, everything comes back to him.

Itachi, "God, nostalgia… too bad I had to leave this town, it's so nice here."  
He walks into his old favorite ice cream store and walks up to the cashier.

Itachi, "One Hershey's birthday blast ice cream please."  
The lady hands him one and he pays for it. Around him are little tables meant for children, he decides to sit on the biggest seat he could find. In the same place is Ino, ordering a strawberry sandwich, after she buys her deal of ice cream she sees Itachi from behind and sees it as a familiar face.

Ino, "Is that Naruto?"  
She walks up to the person and taps him on the shoulder to see it is Itachi.

Itachi, "What do you want?"  
Ino looks in amazement for a brief second; her heart beats a little quickly then begins to slow down.

Ino, "Oh its nothing."  
Itachi, "Then why'd you tap my shoulder?"  
Ino, "I thought you were someone else."  
Itachi, "Next time don't shit around and leave people to their business."  
Ino, "Wow, you must be related to Naruto."  
Itachi smirks in sort of a daze.

Itachi, "How'd you know?"  
Ino, "Only someone related to Naruto could say such a brute thing."  
Itachi, "Well, isn't that the damn truth?"  
Ino takes the seat in front of his table and she takes a deep breathe.

Ino, "Can you tell me what he was like as a child?"

Itachi, "How would I know? I wasn't here to see him grow up."  
Ino, "Why?"  
Itachi, "I was out of the country."  
Ino, "Oh really?"  
Itachi, "Yeah, _really_, and why the hell do you want to know about his childhood?"

Ino, "Cause I… well I…."  
Itachi, "Don't tell me, you _like_ him?"  
Ino, "Well…"  
Itachi, "You know the poor bastards already **engaged** right? As soon as he graduates high school he is getting hitched."  
Ino, "This I know, I've tried to separate them, but Naruto is a tough cookie to crack."  
Itachi, "Did his fan club get in the way?"  
Ino, "Yeah, how'd you know?"  
Itachi, "I had a fan club when I was in high school too. It's hereditary in our family."  
Ino, "Wow, talk about lucky."  
She takes a bite of her strawberry sandwich and Itachi looks into her eyes.

Itachis mind, "There is something about her."  
Ino, "What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
Itachi, "Let me see your hands?"  
Ino blushes and puts her hands in her pocket.

Ino, "Why do you want my hands?"  
Itachi, "Is that all you do? Ask questions? I can tell a lot about people by their hand figures."  
Ino, "Really? Like fortune telling?"  
Itachi, "Kinda, but more like for personality, anyways lemme see 'em."  
She hands him her hands while he ponders the forms, the stresses, the wrinkles, the lines, and every detail.

Itachi, "Interesting…"  
Ino, "What… WHAT?"  
Itachi, "Not telling you."  
Ino, "Why?"  
Itachi, "It's in my best interest not to do so."  
Ino stands up and finishes her sandwich then looks at Itachi with her red face.  
Ino, "Goodbye" she says frustratingly.

She then storms out the store and walks a bit, first she is speed walking as her heart beats quickly, then she slows down and so does her heart.

Ino, "He was cute."  
Itachi, "You never know…"  
(An hour later)  
The door knocks in Narutos apartment. Hinata runs to open it and Itachi walks inside the room.

Hinata, "You're in big trouble young man."  
Itachi, "Trouble? Young man? What?"  
Hinata, "Haha, just kidding, come on inside."  
He walks inside and jumps on top of the couch then turns on the TV with the remote.  
Naruto, "What are you doing?"  
Itachi, "Watching television."  
Naruto, "Do you know what time it is?"  
Itachi, "Nope."

Naruto, "One in the morning! Go to bed!"

Itachi, "Since when did you become dad?"  
Naruto, "Don't call me dad! Hinata and I have gotta go to school tomorrow and you're going to have to be here by yourself."  
Itachi, "Don't care. I can _**do**_ without your hassle."  
Naruto, "*Sigh* Whatever, I'm going to bed, do whatever you want. Just don't wear out your welcome."  
Naruto walks into his room where Hinata is waiting for him so she can turn off the light.

Hinata, "You going to bed?"  
Naruto, "Yeah, I'm too tired to do anything else."  
Hinata claps and they fall into a deep sleep.

Okay, sorry about how short this chapter is, I will write more! But right now I am so busy; first off I'm going to be writing a story that will be "Self Published" as an EBook. Second is that I'm working awfully hard on this cartoon/anime/cheese thing I'm doing on YouTube. As you can see, my hands are filled with junk to do, but don't worry, I will be writing more chapters to this story and my other one "Me & My Girl", so please look forward to it. When will new chapters be in? Can't be for sure, but they will be in ASAP. Thanks again for being patient and for all the reviews I've gotten, every thing is much appreciated!

To be continued…

Please Review this story!

*Note I own none of these characters. The story is completely fiction (Fan). Please support the anime/manga series of Naruto. Please support Shonen Jump.

Thank you for reading!* :3

Thank you for reading this story, but I have to ask you, would you prefer it to be more comedy or would you like more romance? Or is it okay as it is? Please tell me! Thank you again! Arigato! Gracias! Gratzi!

By the way, thanks for making this my most successful Fanfiction story yet!


	15. Season 3: Chapter 3

Fate is Funny, isn't it? – Season 3 Chapter 2

Naruto wakes up from his sleep by the sound of his alarm clock. By now, he has been doing this for the longest now.

Naruto, "What time is it?" he looks at the alarm.

Naruto, "Everyday it's the same shit, wakeup, get ready, go to school, gosh..."

Hinata wakes up from Narutos complaining, and then comes to comfort him.

Naruto, "Oh, sorry, did I wake you up?"  
Hinata, "Yeah, its okay though. You still have you brother over for a little while too."  
Naruto then jumps back onto the bed and dunks his face onto the pillow.

Naruto, "Damn it, I totally just forget for a sec there."  
She jumps onto him and kisses his cheek.

Hinata, "If I was you, I'd hurry up, schools going to start soon, and we don't want to…"  
Naruto turns his head to her.

Naruto, "To what?"  
Then she tumbles onto the ground and hits her head on a small vas that was on the floor that shatters.

He jumps on to where she lay. He puts his finger on her neck.

Naruto, "Hinata?"

He shakes her.

Naruto, "Hinata?!"  
Then he slaps her face. Through all the ruckus, Itachi walks in yawns.

Itachi, "What's going on?"

Naruto, "I dunno, she was talking fine, and then all of a sudden she collapsed. But she's breathing, I have no idea what's going on."

They both look at her, and then she slowly opens her eyes.

Hinata, "What just happened?"

Naruto then rests his head on her shoulder.

Naruto, "You collapsed, or fainted or something."

Hinata, "I did?"  
Naruto, "Yeah, why is that?"  
Itachi, "I think you should stay home from school today."  
Naruto, "You're the last one to be thinking rationally at this point of time!"  
Hinata, "That's okay. I'll be just fine!"  
Naruto, "No, I agree with Itachi this once. You just broke a vas with _your head_ and you think you are going to school? _**Hell**_ no."  
Hinata, "Okay, I guess I'll be fine here…"  
Naruto, "You should rest today, I think I'll leave Itachi with you for the time I'm gone."  
Itachi, "Shit no."  
Naruto, "If you're going to freeload, use my bathroom, and be an ass, this is the least you can do."  
Itachi, "*Sigh* Fine, I'll do it! But if she pukes, I'm getting a janitor up this joint."  
Naruto smiles then slyly hints to Itachi.

Naruto, "Well, since you hadn't had a brother for years, lets just call this making up for lost time."  
Itachi puts on an angry look then rushes to the couch.

Itachi, "You better be back before four."

Naruto nods, and then walks out the front door just before kissing Hinata goodbye.

Naruto, "Look, if he touches you in anyway, just kick his ass for me, would you?"  
Hinata, "We'll be fine! Don't worry."  
Then, as fast as he came, Naruto left the building.

Itachi comes up to Hinata.

Itachi, "Looks like we have the day together."  
Hinata, "Ha, seems that way."

Naruto continues on his way to school. On the way there, he bumps into Sasuke.

Sasuke, "Oh, good morning Naruto!"

Naruto, "Hi."  
Sasuke, "Why, you so upset? Did those condoms not work?"

Naruto, "Nah, it's not that."  
Sasuke, "Then what is it?"  
Naruto, "Leave me alone for today would you?"  
Sasuke then backs off a bit.

Sasuke, "What happened?"  
Naruto, "Nothing, it's just that… Hinatas a bit under the weather today. I don't wanna talk about it."  
Naruto then runs ahead of Sasuke and races to school.

Narutos mind, "If that Itachi tries anything funny I'll staple his balls to the ceiling!"

He runs up into the halls and goes immediately to his locker. As soon as he opens it a feels a breeze come inside. He turns and looks the other way to see that nobody was there.

Naruto, "I'm starting to get paranoid with all the crap I've been through."  
Then he closes his eyes and rests his head on the metal locker.

Naruto, "The crap _we've_ been through."  
Naruto turns around again to assure no one was behind him. Then he tears up. He slowly falls onto the floor and cries as the bell rings for first block. He wipes his tears from his face and runs into the bathroom to wash his face. He gets in and rushes water onto his face, also wetting his shirt a good amount as well.

Naruto, "Poor Hinata…"  
He wants to just go home and stay with her, but he knows Hinata wouldn't allow that.

Naruto, "Well… I might as well get to class."  
He walks slowly to the classroom. Once he arrives, his face is still down, he tries to open the door, then harder. He realizes that the door is locked and there is a note on the door.

Note, "Go to auditorium."  
*Auditorium*  
Naruto takes a seat somewhere in the middle.

Teacher, "Shush everyone! We are about to commence the program. You might as well get ready, this is a day-long program that will be about drugs!"

The auditorium hushes and they look at each other in confusion.

Principal, "Okay, as she said, this is about the amount of drugs that we are finding around. Mainly in the abandoned lockers we have been finding large amounts of marijuana. That's why today we have an officer here to tell us all about this mess."  
Naruto whispers to himself.

Naruto, "Damn it."

The day only seems to get longer and longer as the day gets shorter and shorter.

*After*

Naruto runs away from the school and races to his home. Once he gets there he sees no body at home.

Naruto, "Hinata? Itachi?"

Then he gets his phone frantically and calls Hinatas cell.

The phone picks up and its Hinata on the other side.

Naruto, "Hinata? Where the hell are you?!"  
Hinata, "Oh, I'm at the zoo with your brother."  
Naruto, "What? Why?"  
Hinata, "We were getting bored at home so we decided to take off."

Naruto in anger punchs the wall making a small dent.

Naruto, "I TOLD YOU TO STAY AND REST!"  
Hinata, "I… I know… I'm sorry…"  
Naruto takes a breath and tries to relax.

Naruto, "It's fine… don't worry, just don't let him do anything inappropriate to you."  
Hinata, "Not a problem. I love you."  
Naruto, "Yeah, I love you too."  
They hang up and Naruto sits on the couch. He accidentally steps on Itachis jacket. He picks it up and digs through the pockets. He picks up a photo of there mother.

Naruto, "What's he doing with this?"

He continues to dig and he immediately picks up a small bag, it had a good amount of marijuana in it.

Naruto, "The hell?"  
He examines the bag, it has numbers written on it, plus it says "Pasto".

Naruto, "Is this why he is here? Is he in some sort of trouble?"  
He paces back and forth.

Naruto, "Did he do a bad deal? Did something go wrong?"

Naruto, "Shit, I don't care."  
Then he looks

Naruto, "But am I and Hinata going to be in trouble too?"  
Naruto then comes up to a conclusion.

Naruto, "I need to confront him about this."

After a while he hears the door knock. He comes up to it and looks through the hole to see who was at the door; it wasn't at all who he had expected.

Man, "Open the door now!"

To be continued…

Please Review this story!

*Note I own none of these characters. The story is completely fiction (Fan). Please support the anime/manga series of Naruto. Please support Shonen Jump.

Thank you for reading!* :3

Thank you for reading this story, but I have to ask you, would you prefer it to be more comedy or would you like more romance? Or is it okay as it is? Please tell me! Thank you again! Arigato! Gracias! Gratzi!


End file.
